20 kisses for Tohru and Kyo
by German Mickey
Summary: This is a series of kisses that Tohru and Kyo share. You can help decide the next kiss by voting! It's all up to you! New kiss: Vote and decide!
1. Intro

Many people have asked when I will do another Fruits Basket story. I've been thinking about what kind of story I could do. Finally, I've decided to do a series of kisses between Kyo and Tohru. As the viewers, you will be able to vote on what kind of kiss you would like me to do next. The polls are open now, so please, please vote! I hope you guys like it!

-German Mickey


	2. The Shakespeare Kiss

It was a warm spring day, and everyone in the Sohma household was busy. Shigure was being forced to write his book by his editor. She was right there in his office with him, for fear that he would try to run away again. However, having a crying, frantic lady staring at him all day did not help Shigure's creative spirit one bit, which only made his editor cry more.

Yuki had a student council meeting to attend, even though it was Sunday, and he had told Tohru to not expect him for dinner. Tohru was trying to make dinner, clean Shigure's newest mess, and work on homework at the same time. After a couple of hours, she needed a break.

Having realized that she hadn't seen Kyo for a while, Tohru went to look for him. She found him on the roof, reading thee book they had to read for Literature. The book was _Romeo and Juliet_, and Kyo was sick of it. The kids were really young, Romeo was a wuss, and the only interesting character, Tybalt, dies. _What kind of story is that?_ Kyo thought.

Being deep in thought, he didn't hear Tohru climb the ladder to the roof and sit next to him.

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked, looking over his shoulder.

Kyo jumped about three feet in the air. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?!" he yelled, only to regret it when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I didn't mean to…" She was silenced when she felt Kyo's thumb wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. You just surprised me is all." Kyo whispered.

_Goodness. _He thought._ She is so beautiful, even when she cries. When Shakespeare was creating Juliet, he was probably talking about Tohru._

Kyo quickly shook his head, and tried to ignore the thoughts. He was not going to turn sappy like Romeo. No way.

He caught Tohru smiling at him. "So what do you think of the play?" she asked.

"I think it's full of wusses." He said truthfully.

Tohru shook her head. "Not me. I think it's a beautiful story about dying for the one you love. Romeo was so determined to marry Juliet, he even went against his family. I think he's really brave."

Kyo shrugged. "Well if you put it that way…"But inside, he wasn't that convinced. He was still thinking about how stupid Romeo was, that he almost didn't hear what Tohru said next.

"I feel really inspired by Juliet. So I'm going to be brave right now." Her cheeks started to get pink. "Kyo-kun, I want you to know that I really like you. But not just as a friend." Now her cheeks were flaming red. "I-I love you Kyo-kun."

There was silence. Kyo wasn't sure he heard right, and Tohru wasn't sure he heard at all. Sighing, Tohru started to get up, but was stopped as Kyo grabbed her hand.

"Tohru, you didn't really mean that. I don't want you to feel like you are obliged to love me because I'm the Cat." He looked up at Tohru, and saw tears in her eyes.

"It's not like that Kyo-kun. I really love you. Whether you are the Cat or not." And with that, she mustered up all her courage, leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Kyo's eyes widened with shock.

With tears in her eyes, Tohru turned away, but Kyo caught the side of her face with his hand. He turned her head so that she was facing him, and planted a kiss on her lips. He felt Tohru gasp, and deepened the kiss. Slowly, he slid his hands around her waist, and felt her in turn place her hands around his neck. Minutes later, they broke away, both gasping for breath. Smiling at his new love, Kyo placed his forehead against hers.

"You know," he whispered, "I think I understand Romeo better now. I see where he's coming from with all that talk about Juliet's beauty. But if you ask me, my Juliet is much more beautiful." And he kissed her again.

* * *

This kiss was terrible, I know. I appoligize. But you get to vote on the next kiss. Also, if you have any ideas, I'll be happy to hear them!


	3. The Christmas Kiss

Some people wanted me to do a holiday kiss, so while the polls were still going, I did this one. I hope you like it. I think it's better than my first one, but that could just be me. Anyways, the polls are still open, and I am kind of disapointed that not many people voted. The polls are still open!

* * *

Christmas comes only once a year, but that time is probably the most hectic season of the whole year. The shopping for presents, buying a Christmas tree, taking small children to the department store Santas, it all adds up. But the parents aren't thee only stressed ones. Lovers also have a difficult time during the festive season. Finding the perfect gift is crucial in relationships. You have to find a gift that is personal, but not too personal. You want to impress the other person without scaring them off.

Kyo had this dilemma. He wanted to admit his feelings to Tohru this year, but didn't know what to get her. He thought of jewelry, but dumped that idea when he remembered that Tohru wear jewelry. A card was too simple, clothes too personal, and everything else he thought of was too expensive.

He tried asking Shigure what one gets a girl (without letting him know which girl it was), but Shigure's ideas were too perverted. (A/N: Boys, never buy a girl underwear. Too perverted. WAY too perverted.)

Walking home from another unsuccessful day at the mall, Kyo spotted Tohru making snow angels with Kisa. Today was Christmas Eve, and it had snowed heavily that morning. He waved at the two girls before heading to the door, but before he could reach it, he felt something cold connect with the back of his neck. Kyo swung around, ready to take on his attacker, but all he saw was Kisa standing in the middle of the yard looking frantic. He didn't see Tohru anywhere.

Suddenly, another snowball connected with his cheek. Turning quickly, he managed to spot Tohru dashing behind a tree.

_So that's how she wants to play. _Kyo thought.

Scooping up a handful of snow, he crept up to the tree. Looking around the side, he saw Tohru trying to locate him. Positive that he was hidden from her sight, he reached around the tree and stuffed the snowball down Tohru's jacket. She yelped in surprise, and turned to Kyo laughing. She scooped up a third snowball and stuffed it in his face and ran. Sputtering, he chased after the girl, throwing small scoops of snow that he managed to grab from bushes as he ran past.

Somehow, Kisa managed to get decked with most of the off target snowballs, so when the three finally came inside, they were soaked. They took off their wet jackets, and Kyo and Kisa warmed themselves by the fire while Tohru made hot chocolate. Shigure and Yuki also joined them, so it was a comfortable afternoon. They played board games and roasted marshmallows in the fireplace until Kisa's mother came to pick her up. The four of them then ate dinner and headed to bed.Kyo tried to sleep, but he kept thinking about what he could give Tohru. He couldn't not give her a gift for Christmas, the darn Rat would never let him hear the end of it.

Kyo thought about the snowball fight of that day. He laughed as he pictured the shocked look Tohru had on her face as he crammed snow down her back. They had so much fun. _Tohru really likes snow_ Kyo thought.

Suddenly, he bolted up. _That's it!_ he thought. He now knew the perfect gift to give Tohru. He quickly put on his shoes, and all but flew out of his room.

* * *

Tohru woke up on Christmas morning in a good mood. She was always in a pleasant mood, but today, she was especially happy. It _was _Christmas after all. Who didn't love Christmas?

Stretching, Tohru ambled out of bed and walked to her window. She loved seeing the snow in the morning. It gave her a peaceful feeling, seeing all that white stretching as far as the eye could see.

Throwing open her window, she breathed in a deep breath of fresh winter air. She opened her eyes, and scanned the ground. It hadn't snowed last night. Tohru was about to turn away when something on the ground caught her eye. Looking closely, Tohru saw that someone had made peculiar foot prints in the snow outside her window. It looked like they were arranged to be letters. She could see an 'I', then an 'L'…

Tohru continued to study the footprints until at last she could make out all the letters. She gasped. The letters had spelled out a simple phrase, but it made her heart pound nonetheless. Pulling on her coat and shoes, Tohru ran up the stairs that led to the roof. She spotted Kyo on the roof, and he looked up when he heard her heavy breathing, a slow smile spreading itself across his face. She raced toward him, and almost hugged him, but she remembered about the curse. Instead, she leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

Startled, Kyo could only look at her in astonishment, his mouth hanging open.

"T-Tohru?"

She laughed. "Silly! You didn't need to write me a message in the snow to tell me you loved me! You could have caught a cold!"

"It would have been worth it." Kyo smiled.

Saying that, Kyo reached a hand to Tohru's cheek, pulling her face towards his. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned his face closer to hers. He saw her close her eyes, and did the same. Gently, his lips brushed against hers, sending chills down both their spines. The second kiss was deeper, the kiss longer. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. Finally they pulled away, both gasping for breath. Smiling at each other, neither had felt so complete in their life. Kyo leaned down so that his mouth was next to Tohru's ear.

"Merry Christmas Tohru." He whispered.

* * *

Neither one of them noticed the silver headed figure creep quietly down the stairs. Curious as to what the message said, he went into Tohru's room and looked out the window. He smiled at what he saw.

In bold letters stood the words: " I LOVE YOU TOHRU"

"Good for them" he whispered.

* * *

So what do you think? I tried to make Kyo a little more confident than last time, but not to confident. I don't like cocky characters.

I must say thank you to snoopykid2991 and AngelIvey22 for the holiday idea.

One more thing:PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Camping Trip part 1

Wow. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, for any story. It's so long that it has to be divided into two parts. I was going to have it be one long one, but I didn't want you guys to be bored. This kiss is the winner from the poll that was taken. This is the one where Tohru and Kyo get lost in the woods.

* * *

There will no longer be any polls being held. Only 7 people voted. If you want me to do a particular kiss, than send me a review or a personal message.

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were having their usual extravagant Sunday breakfast when Momiji crashed into the room. He was a whirlwind of color, in a deep purple ruffled shirt and green shorts. His usual smile was ten times brighter today, and he kept jumping up and down, a sure sign that he had something important to announce. But before he was able to open his mouth, Shigure cut in.

"Umm, Momiji? How did you get in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki said nonchalantly "You forgot to lock the door again."

"AGAIN?" Kyo asked angrily "That's the fourth time this month!"

"Now, now" Shigure said casually "Would I be that forgetful?" He appeared calm, but inside he was feeling his guilty conscious.

"Of course you would" Yuki answered just as calmly.

_Ouch. _Shigure thought.

"Ummm" Tohru tried to get everyone's attention. "Shouldn't we be seeing what it is that Momiji wants?"

"Oh, yes" Shigure focused his attention on the blonde bunny who looked like he was going to wet his pants, he was getting so impatient."

"YOU NEED A TENT!" he yelled, gasping for breath.

"Huh?" Kyo said poetically.

"I GOT PASSES!" Momiji tried again.

"Ummm…try again." Shigure suggested.

"AT THE NATIONAL PARK!" Momiji tried a last time.

"I'm sorry Momiji, but we can't understand you" Yuki began.

"Momiji-kun is trying to say that he got tickets to go camping at the National Park, and we'll need to bring a tent." Tohru explained, looking proud of herself.

The three only stared at her.

"Yep! Tohru is really smart!" Momiji praised her.

"I'll never understand how she does that." Kyo mumbled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Momiji." Shigure told the little boy, getting over his shock. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow" he answered, only to find himself in a headlock.

"Didn't I tell you before to stop making these decisions by yourself?" Kyo said.

"Waah! But Tohru will come, won't she?"

"Of course I will Momiji-kun! P-please Kyo-kun, let him go!"

Kyo obeyed grudgingly.

"I shall come as well." Shigure said. "After all, it's not very often I get to spend so much time with Tohru-kun, with only Momiji to chaperone."

"I'm coming!" Yuki and Kyo said as one. There was no way they were going to leave Tohru alone with HIM!

"Yay!" Momiji cheered. "I'll meet you bright and early tomorrow! It'll be fun!"

"Not so early please." Yuki groaned.

* * *

The next morning, the household was met with a bright orange bus with bunnies all over it. Yuki and Kyo groaned, while Tohru clapped her hands in glee. Shigure just smiled.

A chauffer loaded their belongings in the back of the bus, raising an eyebrow at Tohru's light bag and frowning over Shigure's heavy one. (A/N: Just goes to show the difference in personality)

Momiji rushed out of the bus and dragged Tohru's hand to pull her in.

"Come on, come on! We're wasting moonlight!"

"That's _daylight._" Yuki corrected as he followed.

The trip took a little over two hours. Yuki spent the time reading his new gardening book, Momiji was content looking out the windows, Shigure kept trying to get Kyo to read one of his books, Kyo kept refusing, and the chauffer spent his time keeping his eyes on the rode (I hope) and telling Momiji to stay seated.

Tohru had somehow dislodged herself from Momiji and had settled herself in the back of the bus, and had gone to sleep. Kyo looked around, not knowing where she could have gone, and spotted her hair falling over the edge of the seat and into the aisle. He craned his head backward, and saw that she was indeed asleep, a peaceful expression on her face. He smiled as his eyes took her in. She was wearing a tan skirt (A/N: Does she ever wear pants except for work?), and a blue top. Her hair was down as usual, but Kyo thought it had a special gleam to it today. Oh, what he wouldn't do to run his hands through that hair!

Kyo blushed at where his thoughts were going. He knew that would never happen, Tohru would never like him enough to let that happen.

Kyo heard someone clear their throat. He looked over to see Yuki looking no longer engrossed in his book, an eyebrow raised in Kyo's direction.

"What are you looking at, you darn Rat?"

Shigure sent Kyo a disapproving look. "Lustful thoughts do not become you Kyo."

Kyo's blood pressure rose considerably. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!"

Content that Kyo was back to his old self again, Yuki and Shigure went back to their previous engagements. For Shigure, that meant going back to convincing Kyo to read his book, '_Summer Color Sigh'_. Poor Kyo.

* * *

The National Park was fairly empty. Kyo was glad of that, since that meant less giggling girls to fight off. He didn't know how the darn Rat did it all the time. It must get exhausting being followed around every where you go. He had a hard enough time with Kagura. _But then again,_ Kyo thought, _maybe he _likes_ being followed. He's just that conceited._

After the chauffer unloaded all of their bags from the bus (Shigure having the most), he drove off, telling Momiji that he would return in two days time. After waving goodbye, Momiji addressed his troops.

"Okay guys! We must find a spot to set up camp! Now march after me!" He started marching (literally) down the dirt road that led into the forest. Tohru marched after him, with what she hoped was a serious expression on her face. Yuki and Kyo shrugged their shoulders, but followed her. They walked. Shigure brought up the rear, trying to stifle a laugh.

Momiji finally stopped in a secluded spot deep in the woods. There was a river near bye, and you could hear the roar of a waterfall not too far off. Seeing ass he was only carrying a backpack, he was still quite energized. Tohru had taken his other gear from him, but during the way, that was taken by Kyo and Yuki, who also carried the tent. Shigure was stuck with his who-knows-what, and no one helped him. Tohru had offered, but Kyo and Yuki protested so much that she ended up only carrying her bag and the lunch bag. So seeing that they were the only ones still capable of walking, Tohru and Momiji went down to the river to fetch some water, and to wash their faces. When they returned, they found the tent already set up. It was a pretty big tent (A/N: Can you expect anything less from Shigure? He's almost as bad as Ayame. Almost.), and there were two rooms. A big room, and a small room off the side. The smaller room was for Tohru.

Wanting to do something fun, Momiji suggested that they all go explore. The younger ones agreed, but Shigure opted out, saying that he was too old and too tired for such youthful fun. So they headed off without him.

It was a beautiful day. It was a warm summer day, so they didn't have to wear jackets or long sleeves. Momiji had brought a big backpack, so when he walked, you could hear stuff jumping around with him.

"Umm, Momiji?" Yuki asked after a few minutes of silence "What all did you bring?"

Momiji stopped and took off his bag. "I brought a blanket, flashlight, animal crackers, tissues, fishing net, rope, extra clothes for all of us, and matches!" He had taken all of the stuff out as he said it, so there was a nice pile of survival items around his feet. Telling him to catch up when he had put everything back, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went on ahead.

Soon, they saw in the distance a wooden bridge crossing the river. The three of them were standing on a cliff overlooking the river, which was a good twenty feet down. The wooden bridge was pretty old, and swayed in the wind. On the other side was a field of wild flowers. Tohru gasped as she saw how pretty they were, and decided to cross the river.

Yuki and Kyo decided to join her as she went across. Kyo was perfectly at ease being so high up seeing as he was the Cat, but Yuki was less sure of himself. The bridge looked ready to give way any second. So he gingerly stepped after the other two.

Tohru had just made it to the middle of the bridge when she heard a creaking sound. Frantically, she looked around for the source of the noise. She looked down at her feet and saw the crack in the middle of the board she was standing on. Another creaking sound followed, and then the worst sound of all- a crack. That's when the board Tohru was standing on broke, and she fell.

Kyo acted quickly. He dove over the side after her, praying that the river was deep. Yuki was yelling after them, but all Kyo could hear was the rush of the air sounding in his ears. He focused on the body that disappeared under the quickly moving water. He vaguely remembered that Tohru didn't know how to breathe properly while swimming.

As his body broke the water's surface, Kyo was reintroduced with why he despised water. Thee was always a good chance that it would be freezing cold. This was one of those times. Rising back up to the surface, Kyo frantically searched for Tohru. The river had been a good ten feet deep, so he was pretty sure she hadn't it her head on anything while falling. But looking up ahead, he saw some pretty big rocks looming in the distance. That's when he saw her. She was hanging on to one of the rocks, apparently losing her grip. Kyo swam as fast as he ever had in his life, knowing that she was depending on him.

As the fast flowing river brought him to her side, Kyo heard the sound he dreaded the most. The sound of water falling landing on something. Namely, a waterfall. Something you _really_ don't want to hear when you're in a fast moving river.

Kyo reached tohru just as she was letting go of the rock. She was bruised pretty badly, and was coughing quite a bit, but besides that, she was fine. Kyo held her hand, and was trying to tell her to go around the other side of the rock where it was less slippery, but the roar of the waterfall was too loud. So he tried to hold both of their weight while holding on to the rock without bringing Tohru close enough to him to hug him. That was the last thing either of them needed-him turning into a cat. But that's when more misfortune came.

A particularly large current overtook them, causing Kyo to lose his grip. Tohru screamed as the edge of the waterfall came into view. Kyo gripped her hand as to say that everything would be alright, but inside, he was yelling louder than she was. He closed his eyes as they went over the edge.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie. Literally. laugh The next part will be where the kiss is. like I said before, I didn't want you to get bored with an extra long chapter.


	5. The Camping Trip part 2

And so the second part is finally here!!

* * *

Yuki ran as fast as he could. He needed to get help fast. He had seen a forest ranger on the way into the park, but besides that, he hadn't seen anyone. Yuki was thinking so hard about where find someone that he ran straight into Momiji.

Picking himself up, he walked over to the younger boy, who was struggling to get upright because of the weight of the bag on his back.

"Momiji! I'm so glad I found you! Something really bad has happened!"

"Nya? What's wrong?"

"Tohru and Kyo fell off the bridge!" Yuki ran in the direction of the campgrounds, a frantic Momiji hot on his heels. Arriving at their tent, he looked around for Shigure, but couldn't find him. Hearing the sound of teenage girls in the distance, he headed in that direction, and sure enough found Shigure there, talking to some innocent girls.

"Shigure!" Momiji yelled.

Sighing at the interruption, Shigure excused himself to the girls and walked over.

"What's wrong? You guys look tired. Did you just run here? Where's Tohru-kun and Kyo?"

"That's the problem." Yuki said, and explained all that had happened.

Shigure shook his head. "I just can't leave you guys alone can I? Come on. Let's find a ranger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru and Kyo had a waterfall to deal with.

Kyo closed his eyes as he felt him and Tohru fall. He thought of all the things that he had never done. He had never gotten a chance to beat that darn Rat, and he still had to put the Yankee in her place. _My deepest regret_, Kyo thought, _is that I never told Tohru how I feel. If we survive this, I promise to tell her. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I hope it doesn't hurt too much when we hit the rocks._

Kyo braced himself for impact. He felt himself slam through the water's surface. The pain was like the pain one feels when one does a belly flop, only worse. Kyo knew that he would have some major bruises if he survived the rocks.

But the rocks never came. Kyo opened his eyes. He and Tohru were floating gently along, already a little way off from the water fall.

"Is that all?" Kyo grumbled. "There weren't even any rocks! We've been gypped! Well, that was interesting, huh Tohru?" He looked over at the girl who still held his hand. It was only then that he realized that she wasn't conscious.

"Tohru!" he cried as he shook her, making sure she didn't tip over from her upright position. He leaned closer and saw that blood was staining her hair. Heart thumping, Kyo parted her hair and saw that she had a good size cut on the right side of her head. Thinking back, Kyo realized that she must have got it when she lost her grip on the rock from earlier.

"Great!" Kyo grumbled again. "So we're lost, soaked to the bone, and Tohru's hurt. When we find our way back, that little runt is going to pay!"

* * *

The three ran as fast as they could, looking on all the roads to find some sort of forest ranger.

_Those two could be dead by now for all we know._ Yuki thought._ How hard can it be to find a stupid ranger?_

Yuki was, to say the least, extremely angry.

Momiji ran in front of Yuki and Shigure, being the fastest of the three. He had lost his usual happy energy, and a worried look was on his face. Shigure looked as serious as Yuki had ever seen him look.

_He wouldn't admit it, _Yuki thought, _but Honda-san is really precious to him. He cares for Kyo as well. I sure hope we find someone soon._

That's when it started to rain.

* * *

When Tohru woke up, she was lying on her back. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a ceiling made of rocks. Confused, Tohru tried to sit up, but the pain in her head made her automatically lay back down. It felt like her head was splitting in two. Gingerly, Tohru brought her hand up to the back of her head and winced. There was a pretty good sized cut on the right side of her head.

_Now I remember what happened. I fell off the bridge, and I guess Kyo-kun followed me. I was slipping off of the rock that I held on too, and hit my head. Kyo-kun saved me. Then we fell off the waterfall. I must have fainted. But where's Kyo-kun…_

"So you're awake."

Tohru opened her eyes again. Kyo standing over her. His hair was still a little damp, and he had taken off his shirt. Tohru guessed he did it so as not to catch a cold.

"Kyo-kun, where are we?"

He sat down next to her. "I found this cave a little way off from the river. I don't think anything lives in here, so we can stay here until either you get better or someone finds us. I hope I did okay." A worried look crossed his handsome features.

"Of course you did Kyo-kun! Without you, I'd still be in that cold water!" Tohru tried to get up, but Kyo stopped her by pushing her down with his hand.

"Don't even think about it. I saw the cut on the back of your head. You must have a killer headache by now."

Tohru nodded meekly. "Umm, Kyo-kun? What are we going to eat?"

Kyo shook his head. "I'll go out to look for some food in a little bit. I can't hunt, but I know what plants are safe to eat. At least we have water from the river, and I was able to start a fire with some wood."

Tohru turned her head to the side and saw that their was indeed a fire burning brightly in the middle of the cave. "Kyo-kun, you're amazing! Where did you learn all this?"

Was it her imagination, or did Kyo actually blush? "Well," he answered, "I had to learn

a lot for my training with Shishou. Once, we dropped our entire food supply off a mountain, and we had to live two days off the land."

Tohru was impressed. There was a lot about Kyo she didn't know.

"Well," He said, getting up. "I better head out to look before everything becomes too wet from the rain. I'll be back soon." And with that, he left the cave.

Tohru laid there thinking. How much of the Sohmas did she still not know?

While she was thinking, the fire started to get low. _Hmm._ she thought._ I had better put some more wood into the fire. Especially since I don't know how to restart it._

Tohru slowly moved to a sitting position. Her head throbbed, and the room was spinning, but she kept going. She stood up and slowly shuffled over to the fire. Kyo had left a good sized pile of wood against the wall close to the fire. She got a few pieces of kindling and threw them in. Content with her work, Tohru sat down in front of the fire, and attempted to get dry.

"Achoo!" She sneezed, and wiped her nose on her handkerchief. _Oh no! _she thought_, Kyo will worry if he finds out that I've caught a cold. I've already worried him enough as it is._

As soon as she thought that, Kyo walked in, some plants in his arms.

"Tohru! What are you doing up?!"

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, but the fire was getting low. Please don't be angry!" she hid her face in her hands. Tohru felt warm hands being placed on her shoulders.

"Why would I be angry Tohru? I was just worried that you would be hurting. I could never be mad at you Tohru, because I-I…" He blushed.

Tohru looked at him curiously. "Kyo-kun…?"

"Oh I got this for you!" Kyo almost shouted, apparently nervous at the direction of the conversation. "I found some mint. They're good for headaches. Oh, and I found some plantain for your cut. I just have to mash it up."

"Th-thank you so much Kyo-kun!"

* * *

After about half an hour, Shigure, Yuki, and Momiji finally found a forest ranger.

"Mister ranger sir!" Momiji called.

"What is it boy?" he asked. The ranger had a deep voice like thunder, and sported a nametag with the name 'Dave' printed on it.

"Sir, our friends just fell off the bridge on the west side of the river. One of the planks broke, and they fell."

"Oh dear." Dave said. "There was a sign by the river that told campers that the bridge was unstable. We…" Dave cleared his throat. "We just removed it today to get it freshly painted. I'm…umm…very sorry about this folks."

Yuki slapped his forehead. "I don't believe this!" he groaned.

"Now don't worry! I'll call someone right away to get a boat down there."

"I just hope it's not too late." Shigure whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo and Tohru had eaten a skimpy meal of chokecherry and elderberry. Kyo had made some medicine out of the mint and plantain. It had helped a lot. Tohru's headache had been reduced to a minimum, and her cut had stopped bleeding. The rain had also stopped. But the whole excitement of the day had begun to catch up with them.

Kyo slid down a wall and into a sitting position. "Hey Tohru?"

"Yes?" Tohru asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"I think it would be best if we head out tomorrow. Neither of us is in no condition to go anywhere. We both have bruises from head to toe, and you're cut has just started to close up. Plus, I'm exhausted. How about you?"

"Yes, I'm tired as well. I-" Tohru sneezed.

"God bless you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tohru tried to sound cheerful. "Just a slight cold. Nothing to worry about!"

Kyo looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, but you better let me know if you get sick. Goodnight Tohru."

"Goodnight Kyo-kun!" Tohru turned over on her side and faced the rock wall. The light from the fire made shadows dance on the wall, lulling her to sleep.

She was almost asleep when she heard Kyo get up from the other side of the cave and walk over to her.

"Tohru?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she murmured turning over to face him with drooping eyes.

He kneeled down next to her and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. It tingled where he touched her, and Tohru could feel her face heating up.

"I promised myself that I would tell you this if we survived the waterfall. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, and I think this is a good a time as any. Tohru, I-I love you. I have ever since you saw me in my true form."

Tohru was no longer sleepy. She could clearly see the sadness cloud his face. It was like he believed she was going to reject him.

Tohru smiled. "Kyo-kun" she said, sitting up, "I love you too. I think I always have. It fills me with such happiness to hear you say that. Thank you so much!"

"Tohru." Kyo breathed.

It was then that the two of them realized just how close their faces were. It would only take a small movement from one of them to close the distance between their lips. Tohru chose to take the privilege of doing so.

The kiss was like a dream. It was wonderful when it occurred, but sad when it ended. So when they came up for breath after the first kiss, they went back for a second time. Tohru placed her hands around Kyo's neck, and Kyo placed his on Tohru's waist.

Breaking apart, they gasped for breath. They smiled at each other.

"Kyo-kun, umm…thank you." Tohru blushed.

Kyo just grinned. "No problem. I enjoyed it. Goodnight Tohru."

As she listened to Kyo's gentle breathing, Tohru's blush deepened. Her face felt almost like it was on fire. _That's odd._ she thought as she drifted off to sleep._ I never thought that kissing would make my face burn that much._

* * *

Kyo woke up and smiled. He had finally said it. He had told Tohru how he felt. And all it took was falling off a waterfall and getting lost in the woods

_Now if only I could hug her._

Kyo stood up and stretched. Looking in Tohru's direction, he opened his mouth to utter a good morning, but stopped when he saw her flushed face. Tohru was sweating buckets, and she looked in pain.

Kyo kneeled next to the sleeping body. "Tohru? Tohru!" he shook her awake.

"Hmm? Why is it so hot?" Tohru mumbled.

"I think you have a fever Tohru." Kyo got an idea. "Can you turn on your stomach? Good. I just have to check your cut on your head."

Parting her hair, Kyo saw what he was looking for. Tohru's cut had gotten infected.

"I shouldn't have caught cold. I'm sorry Kyo-kun."

"Shhh!" Kyo soothed her, rubbing her back. "It's not your fault. I'm going to dampen my shirt in the river and put it on your forehead."

Kyo went down to the river as promised and soaked his shirt. Just as he was about to turn, he saw the most blessed sight in the world. A speedboat was heading his way, the sign of the forest rangers painted clearly on its side. Kyo waved his hands wildly, attracting the attention of the people in the boat. Looking closely, Kyo could make out Momiji waving back.

Finally, they were safe.

* * *

"And that's what happened", Tohru concluded.

The four adventurers were in Tohru's room. After they had been rescued, Kyo and Tohru had been ushered to Hatori as fast as possible. Hatori had bandaged Tohru's head, and given her some anti-inflammatory medicine. He had also praised Kyo's medical knowledge, which Kyo accepted moodily.

"Well, that was quite an adventure. I don't think I want to ever go on another camping trip again." Shigure told the group as he stood up. "And it's time for us to all head to bed. Momiji, you can sleep in the living room."

"Not another camping trip ever again?!" Momiji whined as he followed Shigure out the door. "Ever?!"

"Good night Honda-san." Yuki said as he too followed out the door.

"Good night Yuki-kun!" Tohru called after him.

She turned to Kyo. "I hope you sleep well." she said shyly.

Kyo grinned at her. "Oh believe me, I will. Especially if I get a goodnight kiss." He leaned forward.

Tohru blushed, but obliged, leaning forward as well. The kiss sent small shocks through their bodies.

"You know," Kyo said, as they broke apart, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that little shock I always feel when I kiss you. Goodnight Tohru." He kissed her on the forehead and left, turning out the light on his way.

"Goodnight my love." Tohru whispered into the dark.

* * *

Just to let you know, the plants mentioned in this story are actually used for those puposes. Chokecherry can be used as a food, medicine, or used for tools. Elderberry is used as a food. Peppermint is used for nausea, colic, nervous headache, and heart burn. Plantain is used as a mild astringent and is good for cuts and other wounds. I know that Tohru'\s head ache wasn't because of nerves, but it was the best I could come up with.

I know this kiss wasn't this best, but I was trying to focus more on how the kiss would come out of them getting lost. I had alot of fun writing it!!


	6. Kissing in the Rain

Thank you IceAngel5 for this wonderful idea!

The whole day had been wet and dreary. It was the kind of day that gave people major headaches, and made others drowsy. Akito was the type to get headaches. Kyo got drowsy.

Anyways, the day was wet and dreary. It had rained the previous night, and it was drizzling when Tohru woke up.

_Uh oh._ Was her first thought._ Kyo-kun is not going to be in a good mood today._

She was right. Kyo was the next one up, and when he arrived in the kitchen for a drink, he was looking like he was going to seek revenge on the world.

"G-good morning Kyo-kun." Tohru said hesitantly.

Kyo only grunted.

Tohru sighed. She would have to be careful not to get on his bad side today.

At school, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were greeted by Arisa and Hanajima. Unlike Kyo, Arisa was in an excellent mood.

"Yo Kyo! Why so glum chum?"

"Forget it." Kyo mumbled.

"What was that? I think you can talk louder than that."

"I said forget it!" Kyo yelled, causing Tohru to jump, and surrounding kids to look at him in surprise.

"Oh geez. That was all the energy I had. Thanks a lot Yankee." Kyo tried to turn around and head for the main doors, but he was stopped by Mayuko Sensei.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"Oh no you don't. Try that, and I'm failing you for the year."

"Fine." Kyo grumbled, and sank into his seat with a pout.

Tohru sighed. She hated to see him like this. She wished she could do something to make him feel better, but she couldn't think of anything.

Lunch time came around, and the rain still hadn't stopped. This, of course, meant that Kyo couldn't go sit on the school roof like he normally did. This made him even more irritable. Tohru followed him everywhere, just to make sure he didn't get in any fights. Once, while they were walking together, their hands brushed. Tohru, of course, turned a magnificent shade of red, and apologized multiple times. If she had been paying better attention, she would have noticed Kyo was also blushing.

All through class, Kyo either stared out the window, or at Tohru. He sat right next to her, so he had a good view. Whenever Tohru was writing, he watched her. When she looked up, he looked out the window. They continued like this the entire day. Tohru, being as dense as she is, didn't notice, but her friends did. Hanajima noticed first, being the most observant (plus she can read waves). Arisa noticed halfway through the day. It was by mistake, since she was trying to mess with Kyo at the time (she sits behind him). She noticed he kept staring at either Tohru or the window.

Yuki only noticed because Arisa nudged him (he sits next to her). Without her, he would have been as clueless as Tohru. Poor Yuki.

_This going to be the day those two finally get together._ The note Arisa passed to Yuki said.

Yuki wasn't so sure. After all, today it _was_ raining.

And so the day continued. But as the day moved on, the ran grew from a light drizzle to a light rain. This only increased Kyo's mood.

_At least there is only one more period._ Tohru thought.

Their last period was History, and Kyo sat diagonal to Tohru in this class, him being more towards the front. So he wasn't able to watch her without noticing. But this time, Tohru watched him.

_I hope he's okay._ Tohru thought worriedly.

Arisa grinned from across the room. She was sure this was going to be the day that those two would get together. Of course, she would have to do a whole background check on him first. But she was pretty sure he was safe. He would have a harder time convincing Hanajima, though. She was amazingly overprotective when Tohru was concerned.

Tohru and Kyo walked home by themselves that day. Conveniently, Yuki had a student council meeting that day. So the two were on their own that day.

Luckily for Kyo, the rain was only light, enough to get you wet, but not enough to make it uncomfortable.

"So, umm, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked timidly as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"What?!" Kyo asked gruffly. He turned to look at Tohru, and immediately regretted his harsh tone. Tohru was looking like she was going to cry.

_Aw man! I didn't want to make her cry! _Kyo thought guiltily.

The traffic light changed to green, and they walked across the street.

"Ah, umm, are you alright? I've been worried about you. You know, because of the, umm, weather."

Kyo sighed. "I'm fine. Don't go worrying and all. You'll catch a fever that way."

Tohru blushed. "T-thank you for worrying about me."

Kyo blushed a deeper red then Tohru, and quickly turned away. "Why do you have to be so cute?!" he grumbled.

"W-what was that Kyo-kun?"

Kyo blushed deeper still. "I said," he mumbled "Why do you…have…to be so, umm, cute."

He couldn't see her, but Kyo could hear her gasp.

"Y-you think I'm c-cute?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you."

Kyo spun around. Tohru was smiling at him, her eyes filling with tears. Kyo stopped walking and wiped her tears.

"Tohru", he murmured. "Why do you have to be so nice all of the time? Especially to me? All it does is land you in trouble."

Tohru averted her gaze, but Kyo lifted her chin with his fingers so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

Tohru swallowed. "I don't mind, Kyo-kun. I like being nice to you. Because, I-I l-love you."

Kyo was speechless. He was not expecting this. Of course he loved Tohru, but did he never expected her to feel the same way. He always thought that she loved Yuki.

"-if you don't feel the same way, I can understand." Tohru had been rambling as he just stood there stunned.

"I mean, if there is someone else, I-" Tohru stopped talking as Kyo laid a finger against her lips.

"You actually think anyone could ever be as beautiful, sweet, or special as you?" Kyo murmured, gazing at her affectionately. "Of course I love you, silly."

And with that, Kyo leaned down and kissed her, gently at first, and more affectionately as the kiss went on. Tohru, at first, was completely shocked. But then she closed her eyes and kissed him back, circling her arms around his neck.

And so the new couple expressed their love to each other. The rain fell around them steadily, but they hardly noticed.

* * *

Finally Tohru admits her feelings first!

So what did you think? It was a good idea, so thank you IceAngel5!!

Have you noticed that most of these are in Kyo's POV? It's kind of funny, seeing that I'm a girl. I hope I'm doing it right!


	7. A Valentine's Kiss

_Hello my loyal readers! I would like to thank reviwer **emily** for this wonderful idea! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

February 13th. The day before February 14th-Valentine's Day. One of her favorite holidays. This year, it was still her favorite holiday, but this year would be difficult.

Thinking back to the previous year, Tohru remembered her delight in giving her friends Valentine's chocolates. She had searched many different candy chops in hope of finding the most delicious (and most reasonably priced) chocolate. At long last, she had found them in a tiny, unknown chocolate shop down the street from her school.

This year, she had planned on returning to that wonderful shop, where the walls were lined with rows upon rows of delicious chocolate of every kind-from dark to white, chocolate with macadamia nuts to chocolate shaped like farm animals. And this year, Tohru would have even more friends to give chocolate to.

The difficulty would not be acquiring money, as you might have guessed. No, Tohru had made sure that she had paid her class trip fees in advance. That was not her problem this year. The problem was actually getting there.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had all but banned her from buying chocolates. Last year, they had been so upset about her spending her money on them that this year, they had her on close surveillance.

They didn't want her to be upset, so the three didn't come outright and say, "No Tohru/Honda-san/Tohru-kun, you cannot buy us chocolate this year." Their way was more sneaky.

Every time Tohru left the house to go on an errand, one of them would offer to come. No matter how much she protested, they would say it was no problem, and she was forced yet again to let them join her.

They thought they were being sneaky, but Tohru noticed, and she made plans as to how she would get away from them.

That morning, the morning of February 13th (in case you forgot), Tohru woke up especially early in hopes of sneaking out of the house before the others woke up. Tohru quickly threw on her school uniform, knowing that each precious second wasted was one second closer to her being discovered.

Since the front door made odd noises when opened (Kyo caused this by putting Kagura in a blind rage, resulting in half of the paper door being smashed through), Tohru snuck to the kitchen door. She was about to lay her hand on the handle when a light switched on. Spinning around, Tohru blushed red when she spotted Kyo by the light switch.

"G-Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru stammered, trying to force down the color in her cheeks. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Was the orange-haired boy's answer. "Where were you going?"

"Oh, umm." Tohru struggled with an excuse, fidgeting with her hair in hopes that the answer somehow lay there. "I was, umm, going to thee store because they had an, umm…sale! Yes, that's right. The grocery store had an early morning sale today, and I wanted to pick out the best fruits! You know what they say, the best fruits are the fresh ones that come early in the morning!"

Tohru avoided Kyo's incriminating gaze. Kyo noticed this, and prodded her with another question.

"Can I come with you?"

Tohru looked at him in horror, but quickly plastered on a shaky smile. "That's okay Kyo-kun. I just remembered that I just bought some fruit yesterday. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yes. Quite sure. Now, I should get breakfast started before the others wake up." She thought he would leave then, but he just sat down at thee kitchen table, making sure she didn't try to leave again.

This unnerved Tohru. She felt the color rising once again to her cheeks, and she quickly turned around and tried to concentrate on making breakfast.

_She's so cute when she's flustered. _Kyo thought, gazing at her turned back.

_Will I ever get to go to the store? _Tohru thought ass she chopped some vegetables. _Maybe I can sneak away after school. Yuki-kun has a student council meeting today, so maybe I'll have more luck then._

The school day passed all too slowly for Tohru, who fidgeted through most of her classes. Kyo noticed this with amusement, but said nothing.

When school finally ended, Yuki apologized to Tohru for having to leave her once again, and Tohru apologized to _him_ for making him feel bad. Arisa had to leave unusually early due to her job at the convenience store, and Hana had to bring Megumi to the doctor. That left only Kyo for Tohru to deal with.

When the bell rang, and Yuki apologized to her, Tohru dashed out of the classroom as fast as she could. Momiji tried to flag her down once, but Tohru just waved in passing. She went so fast that, weeks afterward, the students still referred to her as the "Human Tornado".

Tohru was finally out of the building, and checked thoroughly behind her in case she was being followed. Satisfied that she was safe, Tohru slowed down to a fast walk, and down the street to thee chocolate shop.

When she had walked for about half a mile (it's a very long street), Tohru arrived upon the chocolate shop. It was a cheery little shop: a light blue paint job, white shutters and door, flower boxes underneath the windows. It was pleasing to the eye, yet when Tohru arrived, something not so pleasing was standing outside the door.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"I knew you'd be here."

"But how, I mean why, I mean what-"

"I took a short cut moron." Kyo said as he bopped her on the head with the back of his hand "I had a feeling you'd come here. It seems your type of place. Now listen. We are going home, and you are not coming back until Valentine's Day is over. Now come on." Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction toward their house. Kyo walked ahead of Tohru the whole walk home, and she couldn't see his face, yet she knew that he was blushing by the heat from his hand.

_That's strange. _Tohru thought._ Why would he be blushing? Is something the matter?_

"Umm, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked when they were on the front porch.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you have a fever?"

"No, why?"

"Oh well, your face was hot, so I thought-"

"It was nothing! Forget about it!" Kyo said quickly, withdrawing his hand from her grasp. His face now resembled a the color of a ripe red apple. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what color the fire trucks are in Japan. That's why I used an apple for an example.)

Tohru gave him a worried glance, but said nothing. Kyo quickly took off his shoes and rushed up the stairs to his room. Moments later, Tohru heard a door slam, shaking the house.

_Thank goodness Shigure-san is away with his editor right now. He would throw a fit about Kyo-kun slamming doors._

That night, when Tohru was sure everyone was fast asleep, Tohru attempted another escape plan. Tying sheets together, she opened her window, and thrust them one end ground. The other she tied to her bed post. Praying that she wouldn't slip and fall the two stories down, Tohru climbed backwards out of her window, and lowered herself to the ground, like one would going down a rock climbing wall. Shigure's room was right beneath hers, so she had to maneuver herself so that she went around his window. _What a strange predicament _that _would be _she thought.

Once she felt the comforting sturdiness of the ground beneath her feet, Tohru gave a big sigh of relief. Then she was off and running. The woods were creepy at this time of night, and Tohru remembered Shigure's warnings of perverts combing the woods close to their house. Tohru felt a shiver of apprehension, and ran faster.

When she arrived, she looked at her watch and gleefully noticed that there were ten minutes until the shop closed.

_Wow. This shop is open long. _

The pleasant _Ding_ of a bell rang out in the shop as Tohru opened the door. (A/N: Note: It's an American-style door. Imagine a small shop that has that cute little bell above the door. That's what I'm talking about.) The shop owner was at a small counter in a corner of the store, tending the needs of a previous customer. The customer was tall, thin but not overly skinny, and wore a black hat on his head. Because of the hat, Tohru couldn't see what color hair he had.

_Why does he seem so familiar?_ Tohru wondered.

The shop owner waved to Tohru from the counter before going back to his customer. Tohru waved back, and went about her shopping. In six and a half minutes, Tohru had gotten the perfect gifts for everyone. All she had to do was wrap them, and they'd be ready for tomorrow. Luckily for her, she had wrapping paper at home.

The other customer had gone by the time Tohru was ready to check out. Tohru made small talk with the shop owner as he rang up her merchandise. After thanking him for his time, Tohru bowed and went out the door.

She was about to head home when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, and turned around. Behind her was the customer she had seen earlier. Thinking him a pervert, Tohru went to hit him with her purse, but stopped when he called out her name.

"K-Kyo-kun?" she whispered through her frantic tears.

Kyo took off his hat to reveal his mop of orange hair-and his scowl.

"Tohru, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to not come!"

"I-I really wanted to buy chocolates, but you guys never let me. I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru hung her head in shame, but quickly picked it up. "Umm, Kyo-kun? What are _you_ doing here?"

It was now Kyo's turn to look guilty.

"Well, Umm, you see, I could never actually come here before 'cause I was afraid of Kagura beating me out of sheer happiness, so well…" He was interrupted by the sound of Tohru giggling.

"W-what are you laughing about?" he asked puzzled.

"I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru giggled again. "It's just that we were both banned from here, yet we both refused to stay away!"

Kyo smiled. "I guess it's a little ironic."

Tohru smiled back. "Let's hurry home before Yuki-kun and Shigure-san find us missing!"

As they made their way home, they told each other how they got away (Kyo jumped off the roof). Tohru was about to unlock the kitchen door when she felt Kyo lay his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Kyo-kun-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut short when she felt warm lips pressing against hers. Tohru's eyes grew wide as Kyo added more force to the kiss, but slowly closed them. That simple kiss was the best present anyone had given her.

When the two finally broke apart, Tohru was gasping for air. She looked up at Kyo, and noticed that his cheeks were glowing a light pink.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's keys from where she had dropped them during the kiss, and quietly unlocked the door. Right before he was about to go in, he handed her back her keys and whispered something in her ear.

Tohru stayed outside for a couple of minutes, pondering what had just happened. She sighed happily, and went inside, locking the door behind her.

The next morning, she found a small box of chocolate on her night stand. Opening the card that went with it, she found it was from Kyo. There was also something else written on it. The same thing he whispered to her the night before was printed on it in small, scrawling letters.

_Happy Valentine's Day my love._

_

* * *

_

So there you have it! This one was longer than most of mine, but it was worth it! And I finally wrote one on Tohru's point of view!!

Tell me if you liked it! And tell me your ideas!


	8. Author Interruption

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been packing for our move.

I probably won't be putting up a new chapter until next week.

I have been working on a chapter, but I don't know if I'll be finished before hand.

I will try my hardest to put up a chapter as fast as possible!

I will be online at least once a day, so I still welcome reviews and suggestions!

Much love and apologies,

_German Mickey_


	9. The Kissing Disease

Yay! I have updated before Sunday! Like I said before, my family is moving to a new house, so I had to help pack. But I had some time off today, and I used it in the most productive way I could think of.

This kiss came about from a sugestion from Aimneechan! It was a fabulous idea!

* * *

Tohru woke up one morning feeling unusually tired. Not only that, but she had a sore throat as well.

_I wonder if I have a cold._ She thought. Seeing that she didn't have a stuffy nose, she dismissed that thought, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Yuki and Kyo had been growing taller recently, and Tohru had to make twice as much food as usual. Shigure, of course, insisted on eating as much as the two of them, which didn't help matters. To help with the food bill, Tohru added a little bit of her own money to help out. She only added a bit at a time so that the other three wouldn't suspect anything.

Tohru was just setting the table when Shigure came in. He yawned, and flashed her a smile.

"Good morning Shigure-san!" Tohru smiled back, maneuvering around him with a pot of steaming rice in her hands. As she went around the corner, she almost bumped into Kyo, who was coming from the opposite direction.

"Oops! Sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru bowed her head in apology.

"Just watch where you're going next time." he said as he knocked her on the side of the head with his fist. Tohru smiled and proceeded to the table.

Yuki stumbled in a few minutes later, half asleep. He got a cup down from the cupboard, and poured himself some milk. Kyo came to get some milk after him, only to find it empty.

"Gaah! There is no milk!"

"I-I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I must have forgotten to get some yesterday at the store! I'll get some right away!"

"No no! You don't have to do that. I'll go get some now." Kyo left to get his shoes.

Tohru followed. "But Kyo-kun! It was my fault! I should-"

Kyo spun around and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I said I'm going. Just save some food for me when I get back." He left before Tohru could protest.

Sighing, Tohru went back to the kitchen, where Shigure awaited her with big, hungry eyes.

"Shall we eat, my little darling?"

Yuki hit him on the head as he walked past. "Don't be perverted."

Kyo came back shortly, with two milk cartons. The four of them finished their breakfast, and the three teenagers headed off to school. The walk to school was not a long one, but it was chilly that day, seeing that it was early spring.

They walked in silence, with Tohru trailing behind. She was tired for some reason, and she felt a headache slowly forming. She shook it off.

_I'll just go to bed a little earlier today. I _was_ up late last night, reading that last chapter for literature._

"Hey Tohru!" Kyo's voice shook Tohru out of her thoughts. "If you don't hurry up, we'll be late!" Kyo and Yuki were waiting for her at the traffic light.

"Oh! I-I'm coming!" She said as she ran to meet them. As she ran, she stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her footing.

At school that day, Tohru's headache grew worse. She hid it well, but Kyo was able to see the pained look on her face.

"Hey." Kyo said as he walked up to her after history.

"Err, yes Kyo-kun?"

"You should go to the nurse. You have a headache, don't you?"

"It's not so bad. Actually, I think it's going down a bit."

"You know that you blush when you lie. Your face is as red as a strawberry."

This only made Tohru blush more. "N-no! I'm fine. Really!"

Kyo was about to argue some more, but the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. He sat next to Tohru, so that he could watch her during class. Tohru sat nervously throughout the class period trying to focus her attention anywhere but at the seat next to her.

When the class had ended, Tohru stuffed all her papers into her bag. She was going to try to hurry out of the class before Kyo, therefore escaping his worried glances. She stood up, and was about to take a step, but was overcome with dizziness. The whole room spun, and she felt herself blacking out. The last thing she remembered was Kyo's worried face peering down at her.

* * *

When Tohru woke up, the first thing she felt was her headache. It had grown worse, and was now a steady throb. Wincing, Tohru looked around at her surroundings. She wass apparently in her own room.

_But how? The last thing I remember is fainting at school._

Throwing off the covers, Tohru attempted to get out of bed, but a voice stopped her.

"Don't even think about it."

Tohru jumped and looked toward the door. Kyo stood there with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a bowl of steaming leek soup.

"K-Kyo-kun?"

Kyo set the tray on the floor next to Tohru's bed. He sat down next to the floor.

"You had better stay in bed. Hatori was here earlier. He said that you have mononucleosis."

Tohru nodded mutely. She had heard of mononucleosis from her mom. It was known as the "kissing disease" because that's how most people caught it from others. It caused headaches, muscle aches, fatigue, sore throat, and other symptoms. That explained her tiredness (sp?),headache, and loss of appetite.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry Kyo-kun."

Kyo sighed. "Yeah, well, you're going to have to stay home from school for a week. Hatori's orders. And you can forget about work-"

"Oh no! I can't stay home! I-I promised my mom I'd-"

"Don't worry about missing school. I'll bring you your work. Then I'll give your stuff to Sensei. The darn Rat already talked to her. She's perfectly fine with it. And that hyper active bunny is going to sub for you at work."

Tohru gave a sigh. It didn't look she had much of a choice. Tohru tried to get up to reach the tray that was still on the floor, but thee dizziness made her lay back down.

"I told you not to get up. Here." Kyo lifted the tray, and laid it on her lap. He was awarded with one of Tohru's patented smiles. He turned away quickly, lest she notice his red cheeks. "Well, umm, since you have your food, umm, I'll be going"

Tohru looked up from her soup. "Oh, okay. Thank you very much!"

Kyo could have sworn a look of disappointment crossed her face, but he shook his head.

_Just my imagination._

Suddenly, Shigure burst into the room.

"My precious flower! How are you doing? I was so worried when I opened my front door, only to see Kyon-Kyon carrying you up the porch stairs-"

"I told you _not _to call me that!" Kyo interrupted.

"I figured that you fainted in his arms, because Kyon-Kyon did something indecent-"

"Stop calling me that!!"

"But when Hari told me you had caught the dreaded "kissing disease", I became even more worried. Who has de-pedaled my precious flower? Tell me Tohru-chan. Was it Kyon-Kyon?"Tohru blushed a deep red. Looking over to Kyo, she saw that he was the same complexion.

_Kyo-kun carried me all the way from school?_

"Don't you know that there's more than one way to catch mononucleosis?!" Kyo yelled at Shigure right before he literally kicked him out of the room.

Sighing, he snuck a glance at Tohru. When he saw her watching him, he looked away, blushing two more shades of red, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, I carried you. It was a lot faster than waiting for that stupid Dog to come get you."

Tohru didn't know what to say. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of being carried by Kyo.

"T-thank you Kyo-kun."

"Yeah well…" He looked at his watch. "Oh. I almost forgot. I have to head over to Hatori's to pick up your medicine."

He walked over to the door, and was about to open it when Tohru's voice reached him.

"T-thank you so, so much."

Smiling, he walked over to her bed. Before she could say anything, Kyo leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Tohru gasped in surprise and embarrassment, but Kyo just grinned.

"Get well soon Tohru. You make me worry too much when you're sick."

* * *

2 Days Later……

Kyo lay in bed with a killer of a headache. He was exhausted beyond belief, yet there was not a cloud in the sky that day. There was a rap on the door, and Shigure walked in, grinning.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I just talked to Hari, and he says you've caught Mono ass well. Yuki and I have been around Tohru-chan as well, yet we're perfectly fine. It looks like I've found the man who has de-pedaled my flower." Chuckling, he walked out the door.

Kyo rolled over on his stomach, and grinned.

_It was worth it. _

_

* * *

_

Like I said before-Great idea! You guys give me the coolest ideas! I would never have thought of doing this had it not been for Aimneechan.

So what did you think? When Aimneechan told me about this idea, I actually had to look up what Mono was. I hope I was accurate enough!

If you have any kisses you want me to do, you know how to reach me!

Until next time!

German Mickey


	10. A Summer Kiss

I am so, so sorry for not updating! It's been, like, 2 weeks! I've had the worst case of writer's block I've ever experienced!

This one is a summer kiss. So many of you asked me to do one like this, so of course I just had to do it! I don't know how good it is, but I tried my hardest!

* * *

Tohru breathed in the salty morning air. She, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro were at the Sohma beach house for their summer vacation. Ayame didn't come with them. Like the previous summer, he had to care for his shop and his customers' "desires".

Tohru had become an instant favorite with the Sohma maids. Instead of laying back all day like the rest of the Sohmas, she had worked diligently. She mopped, dusted, washed clothes, and cooked. She left the maids with little close to nothing to do. The maids were thoroughly pleased.

That morning, Tohru had just finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes. A young maid named Serine knocked on the kitchen door. Tohru turned, and smiled at her.

"Yes, Serine-san?"

"Umm, if you would like, I can do the sweeping today. You came here for a vacation, yet here you are doing all of our work. I would feel awful if you didn't enjoy this lovely morning."

Tohru wiped her hands on a towel. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes yes! Quite sure!"

Tohru flashed her a grateful smile, and slipped out the door. Serine smiled after her. "Honestly!" she muttered to herself, "She might as well be the one getting paid, not us."

* * *

Tohru smiled cheerfully as she walked down the path to the beach. It was so peaceful that day. Everyone but Kyo and Shigure had left for the store to buy food. Shigure had hidden just before they left, lest he be forced in carrying the heavy bags. Kyo had been gone since everyone woke up. When Tohru had expressed her worries over his vanishing act, Yuki had calmed her down by saying that he was probably just upset about the rain from the night before. Tohru had kept quiet, but inside, she was still worried.

Tohru had made it down to the beach in a short time. Throwing her hands in the air, she spun around on the sand until she fell, the world spinning around her. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up, and nearly jumped out of her skin with fright.

"What were you doing?" Kyo knelt on the sand next to her. He had appeared out of no where, and Tohru could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Umm…spinning. Mom and I used to do it all the time. W-was it really that weird?"

"Huh. Well, I guess it was okay. But it did look a little strange from where I was standing. Anyways, where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone today."

"Oh, well, they all left for the store. Except for Shigure-san. He's hiding!" Tohru smiled at the last part. She imagined Shigure in a secret hide out of some sort, with provisions of food and blankets strewn around him. (A/N: Can't you just see him like that?)

Kyo smiled at her as he watched her. _She looks so cute when she's caught up in la-la land._

Tohru turned to look at him. "Kyo-kun, do you want to do something today?"

"Like what?"

"We could go swimming, or…I'm sorry!! I forgot you don't like swimming!! We could always go back to the house and-" Tohru stopped and blushed bright red.

"What?" Kyo asked as his green shirt made it over his head.

"Umm, w-what are you-"

"I'm going swimming. Is that a problem?"

"Oh no! I-it's not! I just was wondering…"

"I feel like swimming is all. Now come on!" Kyo turned and walked to the water. He was pretending to be annoyed, but I truth-he just didn't want Tohru to see the red blush on his cheeks.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. If only she knew that I'm only going into the water for her._

Tohru quickly stripped off her shirt and skirt. She still had the pink bathing suit from the summer before. She never did see the reason that people owned more than one bathing suit. They could have spent the money toward their family, or food, or to give to the needy.

_Oh well._ She thought. _To each his own I guess._

Tohru kicked off her sandals and raced after Kyo. Kyo turned around just in time to get a big splash of water in the face.

"Why you!" he sputtered as Tohru laughed and dove into the salty water. He swam after her, catching up to her easily. (A/N: I bet Kyo is actually a pretty good swimmer. Too bad he doesn't like water.) Kyo caught Tohru by the waist, and lifted her out of the water.

She laughed as she struggled in his arms. Kyo started laughing as well, loosening his grasp. Tohru took advantage of this and twisted her body. Unprepared for the sudden movement, Kyo slipped, and they both fell into the water with a great splash.

The two coughed as their heads popped up out of the water. Tohru started giggling again. After that, they leisurely swam in the shallow water. It seemed eternity before Tohru checked her watch.

"Oh no!!" Tohru exclaimed as she quickly rose out of the water, only to sink back down at the coldness of the air.

"What is it?" Kyo swam up next to her.

"It's almost lunchtime! And I haven't prepared anything!!" Tohru prepared to make a mad dash for the beach, but a hand on her wrist made her stop and turn. Kyo had a determined look on his face. There was a strange glint in his eyes that made Tohru's heart speed up. She had seen that look somewhere, but she couldn't quite place where.

"Tohru." he said slowly. "Forget about your chores for a moment. Can't you ever think about anything else but housework? Don't you ever think about…"

The hesitation in his voice made curious. When did Kyo ever think twice about anything?

"Kyo-kun?"

He mumbled something under his breath. A blush was slowly creeping up into his cheeks.

"Do you have a fever?" Tohru lifted her free hand and placed it on his forehead. "Hmm. You do feel a little warm. Do you feel sick-"

Kyo had caught her hand as it came off of his forehead. Looking straight into her eyes, he lifted it to his lips. Immediately, Tohru's cheeks flared.

"I was going to ask if you ever think about me like I think about you."

"K-K-Kyo-kun?"

"I bet you were wondering what I was doing all morning." It was more of a statement than a question, but Tohru nodded nonetheless.

"I was pondering how to tell you that…" The confidence that Kyo had radiated just moments before was quickly dimming. "I was thinking about how to tell you that, I, well, that I l-love you."

Tohru felt her breath hitch in her throat. Now she knew what that look from earlier had been. It was the look a man gives the woman he loves. She remembered her father give her mother when he had been alive. Haru gave Rin the same look.

Looking back on that day, Tohru realized that she must have looked like a fish trying to breath air, because Kyo gave a nervous laugh.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way. I just had to get that off my chest. I-I'll be seeing you later." He let go of her hands (which he had still been holding) and tried to move past her. But something in Tohru made her reach out her hands and grab his arm. He slowly turned to look at her, hope shining in his eyes.

Tohru bowed her head for a second, as if trying to find the right words to say. "Kyo-kun, I-I love you too. I probably always have. It's just, I didn't know it until now."

She lifted her head , and saw the big grin on his face.

"Y-you really mean it, Tohru?"

She nodded, and suddenly remembered that she still held his arm. Kyo must read her thoughts, for he took both of her hands in his. He slowly leaned his head down until their lips were only a breath apart. They both moved at the same time, and a shock went through both of them as their lips made contact. They broke apart and blushed.

"Well," Kyo scratched the back of his head. "We should really be getting back."

"Aah! Lunch! I forgot!" Tohru ran like mad for the beach.

Kyo laughed and followed his girlfriend.

If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed a certain someone hiding behind the rocks a little bit away.

* * *

"Ooh! Hari! Hari!"

Hatori sighed on his end of the phone. "What do you want, Shigure? I have important papers to fill out."

"Okay! Okay! I'll be short. You'll never guess what I saw this morning!"

"No I won't. Now are you going to tell me, or will I have to hang up?"

"Oh Hari, you're so cold! Fine. I saw Kyo and Tohru kissing!!"

A crash was heard as Hatori dropped the phone.

"Are you serious?" Hatori asked as he regained his composure.

"Of course I'm sure! When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time last week when you thought you saw Momiji and Kagura, but they only turned out to be this old married couple…"

"Fine! Fine! So I've been wrong before. But this time I'm completely sure!"

"Well, I'm happy for them. Kyo deserves someone like her."

"Yep! So…how's it going with you and Mayuko-" A click was heard on the other end. Shigure smiled mischievously. "I guess that means it's going well!"

Two weeks later, the weary vacationers returned home. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were on their doorstep, and Shigure was searching frantically for his key. Suddenly, the door slid open, and Ayame stood there with a grin on his face.

"Beloved friends! Sweet brother! How I've missed you!!"

"Hello Ayame-san!" Tohru greeted.

"It looks like _someone_ forgot to lock the door again." Yuki and Kyo said together. Shigure smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Tohru! Kyo! How delighted I am to hear your wonderful news!" Ayame rushed out the door and embraced each with a hug, which resulted in a cloud of smoke and a pile of clothes surrounding a white snake.

"What news?" Kyo asked as Tohru gathered Ayame's clothes.

"Playing innocent I see!" the snake laughed from his spot on Shigure's shoulder. "I heard all about you two "hooking up" from Gure-san!"

Tohru and Kyo's faces turned as red as tomatoes.

"SHIGURE!!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh l-look at the t-time!" Shigure stammered as he slowly inched away. "I really should go see my editor!"

"GET BACK HERE!!" Kyo raced after him.

Yuki turned to Tohru. "Congratulations Honda-san"

"T-thank you. Maybe we should go help Shigure-san?"

"Nah. He'll be fine." Yuki took off his shoes and walked into the house. "I'll help you with dinner."

"Umm, okay." Tohru still looked worried as she took off her shoes and followed him inside. The last thing she heard was Shigure screaming "Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree…"

"Oh Gure-san! What a beautiful song! I shall assist you in announcing it to the world! First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Gah! Stop that!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

Okay. That was not as good as I had hoped. The kiss was pretty weak. I'm sorry if I disappointed you!! But I was happy that I got to introduce my own character. Serine didn't really get a good description, but I was happy with her nonetheless.

Anyways, please review!

Love, German Mickey


	11. The Photo Booth

Sorry for the delay! I ment to do this one tomorrow, but I got sick. I'm still sick, but I jsut had to get this one up!

The idea was given to me by my friend, Kyonkichi-san!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't wait to meet your friend, Yuki-kun!"

"Yeah, I think you two will get along great."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were walking to town to meet Machi. Yuki had decided that it was about time she and Tohru met. He figured that having Tohru as a friend would be a good thing for Machi. After all, it had worked for everyone else who had met Tohru.

_Flashback_

"_Honda-san?" Yuki had asked as he helped her put the dishes away the previous night._

"_Yes, Yuki-kun?"_

"_How would you like to meet a friend of mine tomorrow? Her name is Machi, and she's from thee student council."_

_Tohru clapped her hands in joy. "I would love to meet her!"_

As they walked past the shops, Yuki noticed a red knitted fabric poking out of Tohru's bag.

"What's this, Honda-san?" He pulled out the red cloth.

Tohru blushed slightly. "Oh, well, I wanted to bring a gift for Machi-san. I've been working on a scarf for myself for when it gets cold again, but I thought it would make a lovely friendship present. Do you think that's being too forward?"

Yuki laughed. "I think she'll love it! Machi likes red."

Tohru smiled, happy that Yuki approved.

"Hey Rat." Kyo looked over Tohru's head to glare at Yuki. (A/N: Tohru is in the middle of the two.)

"What do you want, Stupid Cat? Wait…why are you joining us in the first place?"

Yuki thought he detected a slight blush on Kyo's cheeks.

"I-I just felt like it is all! Why? Is that a problem?!"

_I see now._ Yuki thought smugly. _Tohru must have been worried about leaving him behind, and asked him to come. Everyone knows that he can't say no to her._

"I was thinking." Kyo continued. "How come you call that Machi girl by her first name? I thought you only bestow that honor upon Sohmas. You don't even call Tohru by her first name."

As much as Yuki wanted to wipe off the smug grin off of Kyo's face, he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that he was right.

_It just feels like the natural thing to do. I can't imagine myself _not_ calling her Machi._

Suddenly, he spotted Machi standing at the designated meeting spot. For some reason, his heart started to bet a little faster, and he found himself speeding up.

"Machi! He yelled.

Before he was able to reach her, Tohru darted ahead of him.

"Hello! My name is Tohru Honda! Yuki-kun's told me so much about you! You like red, your older brother is Kakeru-kun, and you like to wear your school uniform! Oh…here you go!" Tohru stopped her rambling to produce the red scarf out of her bag. Machi stared from the scarf in Tohru's eager hands, to her smiling face, to Yuki, and finally back a the scarf. Finally, she lifted the scarf out of Tohru's hands and mumbled a "Thanks". She eld it above her head and looked at it from all angles.

Yuki nudged Tohru. "That means she likes it."

Tohru was elated. "I'm so glad you like it Machi-san! I was wondering…do you think we could be friends?"

Machi looked at Yuki as if to say, "Does she do this often?". Yuki just gave her a smile and shrugged.

Kyo spoke for the first time. "So…are we going to the café or what?"

"Oh, I forgot! I was so excited about my new friend!" Tohru admitted.

The four walked in pairs. Yuki talked with Machi in the front, while Kyo and Tohru walked a little ways behind them.

"Machi-san is such a beautiful girl!" Tohru gushed.

"Yeah, but she doesn't say much."

"I think she and Yuki-kun will be very happy together!"

Kyo scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Umm, speaking of happiness, I need to tell you something. Tohru, umm, well I, I think I might be in love with y-"

"Look! Look!" Tohru pointed excitedly, obviously ignorant of what Kyo was trying to tell her. "A photo booth! Come on Kyo-kun!"

Kyo sighed as he was pulled into the small box.

_After nearly dying of nerves, she didn't even hear what I said.__Stupid photo booth! I may never get another chance like that again-_

Suddenly an idea struck him. He pulled the curtain to the booth closed behind him.

* * *

Yuki and Machi looked up as the two arrived at the table.

"What took you two so long? We've already ordered!" Yuki said sternly.

"S-sorry Yuki-kun! We, umm, saw a photo booth, and, umm, I wanted to get pictures taken.

"Honda-san? Do you have a fever? You're really red." He reached up to put a hand to her forehead, but Tohru shook her head violently.

"N-no! I'm fine! Really! Come on, Kyo-kun1 Let's sit down!" She pulled Kyo, who was also slightly red in the face, to a chair. As she did so, a thin strip of photo paper fell out of her pocket and landed at Machi's feet. She stooped down to pick it up and was shocked at what she saw. But a small smile soon crossed her face. The photo paper had five captions on it.

The first caption showed Tohru and Kyo smiling normally.

The second was of Kyo blowing his cheeks out like a blowfish and Tohru laughing at him.

In the third picture, Kyo was above Tohru. He had made bunny ears out of his fingers, and was trying to put them on her head. Tohru was laughing and trying her best to swat his hands away.

The fourth picture had the two of them making funny faces into the camera. Both had theirs eyes crossed, and Tohru had her tongue stuck out. Kyo was pulling his bottom lip down with his hands.

But it was the fifth picture that had shocked Machi. Kyo had Tohru's face in his hands and was kissing her. Tohru was blushing like mad, and it was obvious that she herself had not planned it.

_So,_ Machi shook her head _no wonder she was blushing so much when she walked up. Good for her._

Trying not to attract Yuki's attention, Machi slowly slid her hand under the table. She tapped Tohru on the leg. When Tohru looked at her, she dropped the picture in her lap. Tohru looked down and blushed. Smiling weakly, she mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

Machi nodded. "_Way to go…friend." _she mouthed back.

* * *

I think this one was pretty good! I wanted to capture how it would be if Tohru and Machi met face-to-face. I have no idea if that ever happens later in the manga.

Anyhoo...this kiss was a little different than the others. There was noreal confession, because Tohru interrupted Kyo. (Poor guy!) I was glad Yuki got some limelight! I felt bad for not giving him a bigger role in the othe stories. He even got to show his affectons for Machi a bit! But this iss a TohruXKyo story, so he didn't get to admit his feelings to her.

Give a big round of applause for Kyonkichi-san for the wonderful idea!


	12. The Detention Kiss

**I'm so sorry for not posting! I've been sick, so couldn't really update. And yesterday, my internet went on strike for some reason. ANyways, this idea was given to me by babyC.jelly.bean.bug. It's about Tohru and Kyo being in detention.**

* * *

"Sheesh. Why did that darn teacher have to go and give me detention? I didn't do anything."

Kyo dragged his feet along the floor of the abandoned hallway. School had let out for the day, yet Kyo was still stuck there. The sensei had given him detention for throwing an attitude and refusing to put the answer up on the board.

_I bet she just has something against me. Not like I care. I'm just going so that Tohru doesn't worry about my academic future. Which reminds me… I hope she gets home okay on her own. The Rat has student council today…_

Kyo opened the door to the detention room and froze. Sitting in the middle of the third row was Tohru Honda. She was getting out her notebook room her bag. When she noticed Kyo in the doorway, she turned and gave him a small smile.

Regaining his composure, Kyo walked to the desk next to her and flopped into the chair.

"Well, I never expected to see you here. What did you get in trouble for?"

Tohru blushed and looked down at her desk. "I, uh, was late for class. I was helping one of the first years find her class."

Kyo laughed. "Of course you would get in trouble for doing a good deed!"

Tohru looked at him curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Because I refused to put the answer on the board. I don't see what the big deal is, though."

"Kyo-kun, if you do things like that, it will affect your academic future!"

"I had a feeling you would say that."

The door opened, and the teacher assigned to detention that day walked in. He was a fat middle aged man. His face reminded Kyo a little bit of a pig.

"Are you two the only kids in detention today?" the teacher wheezed. He eyed them up and don with his beady little eyes, and smiled. He mumbled something to himself, but Kyo thought he heard something like "getting a chance to sleep for once". Kyo grinned and relaxed in his seat. Maybe this detention thing wouldn't be so bad.

After three minutes, and thirty-two seconds (A/N: Kyo counted), the teacher fell asleep. After a few seconds, Kyo pounded his desk. The teacher continued to snore.

_Sweet! No authority for a whole hour!_

Tohru was busy doing the work assigned to them. It was a habit of hers to bite her lip when she concentrated, and she was doing that now. Kyo thought it was the cutest habit.

_I could watch her for days and never get tired of all her quirks._

"Hey Tohru!" Kyo whispered.

The teacher moved in his sleep. Kyo stiffened. He was afraid the teacher was going to wake up, but he continued to snore. Kyo gave a sigh of relief and turned to look at Tohru.

"Kyo--kun! We can't talk. We'll get in trouble!" Tohru whispered.

Kyo nodded his head in agreement, and Tohru went back to her work. After watching the clock slowly tick by for a couple of minutes, Kyo turned back to Tohru. She was busily writing, and didn't look up until a scrap of paper landed on her desk. She looked at Kyo, but he was busily copying down the assignment. Curious, she unfolded the paper.

**This class is boring.**

Tohru smiled. Of course Kyo would find some way to talk to her. He was crafty like that. Tohru scribbled on the back of the same paper and tossed it back. When Kyo saw the paper land on his desk, he smiled at her. Tohru hurriedly buried her nose in her work hoping that he couldn't see her blush. Kyo just grinned and read the paper.

_It would go by a lot quicker if you did the work. It's a really interesting assignment!_

Kyo snorted and wrote his reply.

**Extra work isn't fun. I can think of a lot of other things I'd rather be doing.**

_Yes, but we went against school rules. We deserve to be punished._

**Yeah, yeah. So what if you were late and I was uncooperative? Anyways, what's for dinner? I'm starving.**

_Maybe some rice and noodles?_

**Sounds good. Really good. I could eat it now.**

_But we can't!! We have detention, and it's against the rules to eat or drink during detention!_

**Relax. I was kidding.**

_Oh. I apologize for overreacting again._

**It's fine Tohru. Jeez, why do you always act like that?**

_I'm sorry. I don't mean to._

**I don't mind. In fact I- oh, never mind.**

_What? What were you going to say?_

**I was going to say that I like it that you act different.**

Tohru blushed. He liked it? She didn't know how to respond, so she went back to her work. But soon another note hit her on the head.

**Are you okay?**

_I'm sorry. You just surprised me is all. You really like it?_

**Yeah. You're different from the other girls in a way. Not so…prissy. Well, neither is Yankee or Wave Girl, but you get what I mean.**

_Umm…thank you?_

The next note didn't come for a while, so Tohru tried to concentrate on her work, but it was hard to do when her heart was beating so hard.

_Why does my heart always do that whenever Kyo-kun is around? _Tohru thought.

Suddenly, a note skidded across the floor and hit her feet. She bent down to read the new note.

**I've been wondering this for a long time. Is there any boy that you like? It's hard to tell with you.**

Tohru felt her face heat up. She couldn't tell Kyo how her heart always grew warmer whenever he was around, or how her heart suddenly sped up whenever he smiled at her. He would laugh at her for sure.

_Nope. No one that comes to mind. Why? Do you like someone?_

**Yep. She's a really pretty girl.**

Tohru was suddenly curious.

_Really? Who?_

**Uh-uh. It's a secret.**

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that detention was over. The teacher jolted awake, upsetting a few papers that were on the desk.

"Okay you two. I need your assignment that you were supposed to do. Come on! Come on! I don't have all day."

Tohru rushed up to his desk and bowed while handing him her paper. Then she went to gather her things.

"Young man? Where is your assignment?"

"I don't have it." Kyo said coolly.

The teacher shook his head. "Then I will tell your teacher to expect a one hundred word essay by Monday morning. Now both of you go home. I have to lock up."

* * *

"Well that was the biggest waste of an hour I've ever had." Kyo grumbled as the two of them walked home.

"It wasn't so bad Kyo-kun. Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot I have work today! If I don't hurry, I'll be late!"

Kyo grabbed her hand and dragged her down a side street. "Then come on! I know a short cut!"

The run to the Sohma building took only five minutes, giving Tohru plenty of time to get changed for work.

"Well then, I'll see you after work." Kyo waved and started walking back down thee street.

Tohru was about to walk into the building, but turned at the last minute. "Thank you very much Kyo-kun!"

Kyo stopped and smiled. Then he turned back around and walked back to Tohru. He stopped when his face was two inches from hers.

"Umm, Kyo-kun?"

"You know when I told you that I like someone? Well, that someone is you."

Tohru blushed bright red. "K-K-Kyo-kun…"

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to answer."

With that, he leaned forward the last two inches and closed the distance between them. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was magical. Tohru felt electricity flow threw her, and she had to think twice about whether or not she had been electrocuted. When Kyo stepped away, Tohru felt instantly cold. She wanted him to come back, but he only held her cheek in his hand for a moment before walking away.

"Have a good time at work!" he called over his shoulder.

Tohru melted right there on the pavement.

* * *

**If you didn't get it at first, Kyo's letters are in bold print while Tohru's are in italics.**

**At first, I didn't know how I was going to have any dialogue in this one since theey were supposed to be in detention, but then I got the idea of them passing notes. And I had to have some way for Tohru to be in detention without totally changing her character. I hope I did a good job (sweat drop).**

**If you guys have any ideas, you know I'm happy to hear them! And I will get to all of them sometime. I promise! I'm probably going to extend this series because of all the wonderful ideas you guys are giving me!**


	13. The Fair

**Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy! Anyways, this idea was given to me by many people. It's actually a combination of two fabulous ideas: a ferris wheel kiss and a fireworks kiss. I thought it was such a cute idea!**

**Also, this is a heads up. I have no idea what Japanese fairs are like, so it's going to be Americanized. Sorry! Don't be mad at my ignorance!**

* * *

In Shigure's house, everything was as it should be. Tohru was cleaning the dinner dishes. Yuki was reading a book on gardening in the dining room, Kyo was watching TV, and Shigure was teasing his editor while she continued to interrogate him about his 500 pages that were due that day.

Their peaceful evening was about to be interrupted. The front door flew open with a bang, scaring them all half to death.

"What the-" Kyo burst out of the living room to the front hall. He was quickly joined by the other three. Shigure still had the phone to his ear-the cord stretched to it's maximum.

Yuki sighed when he saw who had created such a ruckus. "Momiji, you really should knock first before barging into someone's house."

Momiji Sohma stood in the house's entryway. His hands were on his knees, and he was panting like he had just run in the Olympics.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru rushed forward to assist the small boy. "Are you all right?"

"Momiji. Sit down in the living room." Shigure offered. He walked back to his office and hung up the phone, much to his editor's dismay. He came into the living room and sprawled out comfortably.

"Now Momiji. Tell us what's wrong."

Momiji gave him a puzzled look. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you bust into here looking like you're about to pass out?!" Kyo yelled.

"Be careful Kyo." Shigure warned, a sly grin spreading across his face. "The man who is not in control of his emotions won't have many ladies in his bed!"

"I'm not like you! I don't want them!" Kyo yelled, slightly grossed out.

Yuki hit Shigure on the head. "Quit with the perverted comments Shigure."

Tohru turned her attentions to Momiji. "Umm, Momiji-kun? What did you come here for?"

"Oh yeah!" The bunny pulled a flyer out of his pocket. "Tomorrow is the fair, and I bought everyone tickets!"

Kyo was on him in a flash. "Hey runt!" he yelled while giving him a nuggie. "What have I told you about making decisions without asking someone first?!"

"Someone! Kyo's hurting me!!"

"Kyo-kun! Please don't hurt Momiji-kun!"

"I think a fair is a great idea." Shigure told Yuki, ignoring the noise the other three were creating. When was the last time either of us has done something fun like that?"

"And Honda-san was just telling me the other day how she's never been to one before."

"Then it's settled." Shigure said gleefully. "Alright Momiji! We'll go!"

"Yay!" Momiji said joyfully, despite Kyo still rubbing him painfully on the head. "Ten we'll meet tomorrow at seven!" He managed to et loose from Kyo and dashed out the door.

* * *

There were hundreds of people at the fair. Children with their parents, teenagers with their friends, young lovers-it seemed the whole town was there.

"This is so exciting!" Tohru gushed at all the different rides and stands.

Momiji appeared besides her. "What do you want to try first, Tohru?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly make a decision! What do you want to do?"

"Well, if you go to a fair, there's one thing that you absolutely have to try." A sly grin appeared on his face.

"What's that?" Tohru asked, a little bit hesitantly.

The five of them stopped walking when they came upon an old, Victorian-style house. Screams could be heard coming from inside.

"The Haunted House!" Momiji yelled.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kyo and Yuki said together.

"Aww! Why not?" Momiji cried.

"Are you insane?" Kyo yelled at him. "Don't you remember what happened to Tohru last time she went into a haunted house?"

"I'm fine!" Tohru said. She out on her determined face, but she was deathly pale, and her voice cracked. "I can handle a spooky house. I'm brave!"

"Sorry, Honda-san. But I don't want you to push yourself. Shigure can go with Momiji, and we'll- Has anyone seen Shigure?"

* * *

With Shigure…

The novelist was walking around on the other side of the fair. He was thoroughly enjoying himself since this was where all the girly stands were. Make-up stands, fortune-telling stands, even stands that sold purses were in this section.

"High school girls, high school girls, 1-2-3 high school girls!" he whistled his favorite tune while admiring all the teenage girls. (A/N: This song came from the anime. Shigure really sang it. cough cough pervert cough)

* * *

Back at the haunted house…

Yuki sighed. "I can only imagine what that perverted dog is doing at the moment. I guess I'll go with Momiji. Honda-san? You go with Kyo. We'll meet up at the enterance in about an hour, alright?"

"Yay!" Momiji clapped for joy. "Let's go Yuki! It'll be fun!"

* * *

"So, Kyo-kun? What do you want to do?"

Tohru and Kyo were walking through the section that held the rides. Tohru gaped at them. Never ha she seen such big rides. The only thing she had ever gone on was a merry-go-round.

The orange-haired boy shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to a fair either. Do you want to go on some rides?"

"Oh yes please!" They stopped in front of the zip line. "Umm, what is this?"

Something told Kyo that the zip line was a bad idea. "I don't know, but I think that might be a little much for the first ride. Let's go on something else."

They came to the rocking boat. It was a huge boat that swung to the front and to the back, getting higher each time. (A/N: It's called different things at different places, but one name is the Pharaoh's ship.)

The line was long, but fifteen minutes later, both of them were seated at the back of the boat. (A/N: The best place!)

"Are you sure you're okay with going on this ride?" Kyo whispered.

"Well," Tohru said a little shakily. "There's no going back now."

Suddenly the ride started. The first few times the boat rocked weren't so bad.

"This is all?" Kyo grumbled.

"Just wait!" a little boy next to Kyo told him. "It'll get better!"

And he was right. The boat started rocking higher and higher.

Tohru screamed, along with a whole bunch of other people. She subconsciously clutched Kyo's shirt. Kyo's arm flew protectively around her shoulders. The two scaredy-cats stayed like that until the ride had completely stopped. They looked at each other, taen they looked at where their hands were. Both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Umm, I-" Kyo stammered.

"S-sorry." Tohru stuttered.

"Are you two going to get off the ride?" the attendant interrupted.

Both made a mad dash for exit.

The attendant shook her head. "Young love."

* * *

The haunted house was a lot more than Yuki bargained for. Unlike the previous haunted house, the ghosts and ghouls in this one were metal, and much more real looking. Even Momiji looked a little disturbed.

"Umm, Yuki?" Momiji's voice quivered.

"Yes Momiji?"

"How do we get out?"

Yuki looked around him. They had passed this corridor three times already.

"Waah!" Momiji cried. "We're lost! I'm going to be stuck here with Yuki forever!"

"Thanks." Yuki mumbled.

* * *

Shigure passed a book stand. Still whistling happily, he decided to check it out. He wass pleased to see that a few of his books had made it there.

He felt a tug on his kimono and looked down to see a seven year old girl looking up at him with big eyes.

"Yes?" Shigure smiled pleasantly.

"You're Sohma-sensei!" The girl gasped. "My mum loves your books!"

"I'm pleased to hear that."

The teenager girls next to them heard their conversation and quickly scrutinized Shigure. Then with squeals of joy, they flung themselves at him, shoving pieces of paper ardencies in his face for autographs.

"Ha ha!" Shigure laughed as he signed various papers. "I love the fair!"

* * *

Kyo and Tohru had barely gotten over their embarrassing situation. They were still walking next to each other, but were trying their best to avoid eye contact.

They stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel and looked up at it cautiously.

"Do you think it's safe?" Kyo mused.

"It looks like fun. Do you want to try, Kyo-kun?"

"The last thing we thought was 'fun' tried to throw us off it." he said, remembering the boat.

"But it was fun." Tohru protested.

Kyo sighed and walked to the ride attendant, who took their tickets and opened the door to one of the seats. (A/N: What are those things called?) He handed Tohru in first, and then moved aside so that Kyo could get in.

The ride started, and both were relieved to find that it was a slow ride.

The view was amazing. It was dark now, and the first stars were starting to appear. The lights from the city twinkled in the distance. Tohru opened her eyes wide in wonder and gazed about her. Kyo laughed.

"What's so funny, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, all the while never stopping her wide-eyed stare.

"It's just that you look so much like a little kid when you do that. It's cute."

Tohru felt her face flush. "T-thank you." she stammered.

A soft wind blew, moving some of Tohru's hair into her face. Before she could move, Kyo reached over and swept the escaped hair behind her ear. Both of them were clearly aware of how close they were now.

"Kyo-kun, I-"

Whatever Tohru had been about to say was forgotten as Kyo leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Tohru's eyes widened, but fluttered closed just as quickly. Kyo's hand went to the back of her head, forcing her closer. Tohru's hands found themselves pressed against his shirt.

The moment was ruined when a big boom sounded above them. Both flew apart and looked around them in confusion. But they both laughed when they saw what made the big sound.

"Fireworks." Tohru smiled as big bursts of color splashed against the sky.

She snuggled up against Kyo and sighed contently.

"I love you." She heard him whisper.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

* * *

"Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Momiji-kun!" Tohru was happy to see her friends again. "Did you see the fireworks?"

"No." Yuki sighed. "We got lost in the haunted house."

"Yuki was so scared that you didn't realize that the exit was just around the corner!" Momiji accused.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "You were the one crying."

"So how did you get out?" Shigure asked.

"The attendant got worried when we didn't come out after half an hour." Yuki explained. "Oh, and by the way…where did you go?"

A smug smile spread across Shigure's face. "Entertaining my loyal fans."

"Never mind. I don't even want to know." Yuki turned toward the exit of the fair. Momiji followed, skipping happily while licking an ice cream cone. Shigure walked after them, whistling his favorite tune. Tohru and Kyo strayed a little bit behind.

"Did you enjoy the fair Kyo-kun?"

"Immensely." he grinned down at her. "Let's do that again real soon."

Tohru just blushed and started walking. After a few moments, she turned to face him again. "Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like Ferris Wheels now."

"So do I, love. So do I."

**

* * *

**

Ta-da! So? What did you think? Was it fluffy enough? Please tell me! And remember, I am always open to suggestions!


	14. Kyo's True Form

Okay. This one is like a deleted scene. The scene is from the manga. It's the part where Tohru first sees Kyo's true form. The kiss is what happens before we see the two come out of the forest-Kyo as a cat in Tohru's arms.

I had to do a lot of reading for this one. I kept everything in the scene ACTLY the same except for the kiss. You can even check.

Thank you kurtle for the idea!

* * *

"I'm disgusting, aren't I? I'm sickening, aren't I? Why don't you leave me alone?! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!"

The beast that Kyo Sohma had become yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. The girl he was speaking to-no, screaming at-was Tohru Honda. She had just discovered a terrible secret. A secret well guarded by generations of zodiac members. She had found out what the blood-stained beads were for.

_Flashback…_

_Kazuma Sohma grabbed Kyo's left hand. Kyo was too shocked by the sudden movement to move._

"_The warm feeling you compared to "drowning in lukewarm water"…you know that it will heal you. But…the truth is, you don't want her to know your __**true form**__. You are afraid of losing her if she finds out. You are just trying to run from that uncertainty."_

"_You're wron-" Kyo protested._

_Kazuma ignored him. "You leave me no other choice. I will take away your means of escape. Will you lose her or not? I will help you find the answer. Kyo, discover for yourselfif whether or not your birthright really makes you 'worthless'."_

_And with that, he took away Kyo's beads. And the true Kyo was exposed._

Tohru reached out a hand to touch him. In doing so, she was trying not only to reassure Kyo, but herself as well. "Kyo-ku…Kyo-kun…but…but I…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he yelled. In one fluid moment, he scratched Tohru on her neck and shoulder, tearing her shirt in the process.

Inside, Kyo's heart broke, but he couldn't stand having her pity. He didn't want anyone's pity ever again.

"Get lost!" he yelled. "You are driving me crazy! I can't stand to look at you!! Next time, I'll cut your face to pieces!! GET LOST!!"

Dazed, Tohru stumbled away.

_If I'm going to lose her anyways…I'll make it so bad, I'll hurt her so much…that it couldn't possibly hurt anymore!_

Kyo sat there, in his grotesque body, and thought of his dead mother. How she would always pretend to love him, but was actually dying inside every time she saw him.

Kyo was so caught up in his self pity that he didn't see Tohru spin around and run to him-a determined look on her face. She flung her herself to the ground and clung to his monstrous arm.

"Youu have to go back. Back home. Let's go back."

"You…" Kyo said in a startled tone.

"You just have to…I couldn't bear it if you don't!

"Stop it! Let go… Don't you get it?!"

"No! I don't get it!" Tohru cried. "I' scared….I've never seen anything like it. T's scary… Right now…Kyo-kun…listening to your voice, it's not like you. But from now on…I want to understand everything… Just like you listened to my complaints, Kyo-kun…I want you to let me listen to yours. I want us to live…eat meals, study…share our troubles…like we did before…together. I want us to stay together!!" Tohru squeezed her eyes shut as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You don't have to…love everything." Kyo's voice reached her ears. It was his human voice. Tohru's eyes snapped open as she realized that she was holding on to a human arm.Looking up, she saw in amazement that Kyo was back to normal.

"It's okay…if you were scared. It's okay…" Kyo continued. "This is what I wanted all along. To have someone to share my troubles with. Let's go on living…together."

Suddenly, Kyo grabbed Tohru's forearm and pulled her to his bare chest. (He had pants on!! Don't worry!) He pressed his face into Tohru's hair and breathed in her scent.

"…Tohru. Tohru!" Kyo whispered her name like it was the most precious word on earth. He clung to her tightly, like he was afraid she would vanish at any moment.

Tohru smiled, and slowly, brought her free hand around to his back where she gently rubbed his smooth skin. A poof of orange smoke brought them back to reality. It didn't take long for him to change back, and Tohru turned respectfully as Kyo got dressed.

Kyo's eyes had an odd look in them as he put on his pants. He walked over to Tohru and gently wiped a few stray hairs from her face.

"Tell me…why did you want to stay together?"

Tohru blushed and looked down. She could feel Kyo's eyes piercing through her.

"Because…I….I l-love you Kyo-kun. No matter what you look like."

Kyo cupped his hand under her chin and raised her head. Then he tilted his face and pressed his lips to hers. His other hand pressed against the back of her head, bringing her closer. Tohru's arms wound around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair. A second poof of smoke was the only thing that stopped them from continuing.

Tohru was breathing hard as she stooped down to pick up the orange cat. She rubbed against him with her cheek, and Kyo purred.

As they came out of the woods and came upon Shigure's house, Kyo lifted his head to whisper in her ear.

"Let's go on living…together."

* * *

I had to laugh at the part with Kyo purring. It just seems funny for me for some reason.

I am still accepting ideas!


	15. Expect the Unexpected

Okay. I won't tell which one this is until the end. It would ruin the surprise. So enjoy the suspense!

* * *

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Kyo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed like something was wrong. He walked down the roof's ladder and walked into the kitchen.

Tohru wasn't there.

It was dinner time, and Kyo was getting hungry. Where was Tohru? She was usually making dinner at this time.

Scratching his head, Kyo walked down the hall to Shigure's study. Surely he would know where Tohru was.

He slid open thee door and peaked inside.

Shigure wasn't there.

_Okay. _Kyo thought._ Something weird is going on. Where did everyone go?_

There was only one last person to ask. Grudgingly, Kyo marched up the stairs to Yuki's room. No even bothering to knock, Kyo threw open the sliding door.

What a surprise-Yuki wasn't there.

Now Kyo was starting to get irritated.

_Maybe today is some important event, and I just don't remember? I mean, there was that one time when I forgot it was Valentine's Day…_

Kyo winced at the memory. Kagura could have broken something that day. It was dangerous to his health when she was so emotional.

Suddenly, a small sound caught his attention. It sounded like someone was laughing. Kyo ran to the living room and looked around in confusion. He could have sworn he heard the sound coming from in there.

Then he heard it again. It sounded like a little kid.

"Who are you?" Kyo yelled. Something was clearly not right here.

Kyo was starting to get nervous. Who could be in the house?

Kyo felt something hit him in the back of the head. He spun around-only to find a paper airplane lying on the ground. It had come through the open window.

Bending down, Kyo picked up the suspicious paper.

_This is just like a movie._ Kyo thought. _The unsuspecting person finds himself alone in the house. Everyone else has been eaten, but the person doesn't know that. He thinks they all just went out for a walk. So he walks to the kitchen to get himself a drink, and a mysterious piece of paper appears on the counter. He reads it, only to find out it's a note announcing his death. He turns around and sees the monster right before it eats him._

Now Kyo was really freaked out. With shaking hands, he slowly opened the note.

_Turn around slowly._ It read.

Sweat trickled down Kyo's back.

_There is so much I haven't done yet! I haven't beaten that darn rat, I haven't told Tohru I love her. I'm too young to get eaten!_

With as much courage as he could muster, Kyo turned around to face his certain doom.

He opened his eyes to find…Tohru. Not only that, but Yuki, and Shigure, and Ayame, and Kisa, and Hiro, and Momiji, and Hatori.

"W-what?" Kyo blinked in surprise.

They all laughed at his shocked face. Even Hatori was smiling.

"Don't you remember anything, Stupid Cat?" Yuki shook his head. "Today is your birthday."

Kyo smacked his forehead. How could he have been so stupid?

Tohru smiled nervously at him. "H-happy birthday, Kyo-kun!" She rose on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. She blushed and looked at her feet.

Kyo grinned like a fool and lifted her chin with his hand. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Kyo broke away and saw everyone smiling at them. They quickly looked away, however, when he glared at him. They got the picture and went into the kitchen for cake.

Tohru tried to follow them, but Kyo grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.

He looked straight into her eyes and slowly leaned down. Tohru, in turn, tilted her face upward. Their lips brushed against each others, sending streaks of electricity through their bodies.

They broke apart, and Kyo ginned at the blushing Tohru.

"I'd pick you over a monster any day." He whispered.

"What?" Tohru said with a puzzled look.

Kyo shook his head. "Never mind. Now come on. Let's go eat some cake."

The couple made their way to the kitchen, neither of them noticing the yellow piece of paper lying on the floor.

If they had they would have seen the chilling message scrawled in red. Red like blood. Red like death.

_Be prepared. I will come for you._

_

* * *

_

Well, that was...interesting.

But now you know why I wanted it to be a surprise. I wantd you guys to be just as surprised as Kyo.

Seriously, this one ended up alot differently than I planned. I've never really done a scary story type like this before. It was alot more fun than I expected.

The idea was a birthday kiss given to me by KyoTohru101, Rinny87, x-xHikarix-xKyo Sohmax-x, and whoeverr ele I forgot to include. I think they meant for this to be a happy kiss, but I wanted to shake things up a bit. I think I might do this kind of thing again. :)

Oh, and one more thing-I just looked at my stats, and so far, I have 5595 hits and 174 reviews. I love you guys!

Keep reading.

German Mickey


	16. Update! Voting!

Alright my lovely readers,

After quite some time, I have decided to start back up the collection of stories about our beloved couple, Tohru and Kyo. So I am giving the decision up to you as to what story we should kick off this party with. Please leave your reviews in the normal spot stating what story you voted for. I wish you a wonderful new year filled with wonderful literature :)

With love,

German Mickey

* Tree Kiss - Includes Shigure singing the all so popular K-I-S-S-I-N-G song

*Movie kiss - (You have a pick of a romantic or horror movie - please include in comment)

*Upside down kiss - Why is Tohru upside down? Read and find out!

*Truth or dare? - What lovely secrets will we find out about our favorite characters?

P.S. I will collect all the votes on Friday, so vote quickly!


	17. Truth or Dare

"No. Absolutely not." Kyo protested.

"What's the matter, stupid Cat? Afraid of a little truth or dare?" Yuki mocked.

Kyo bristled. "I'm not afraid of anything, you stupid Rat! I'll take you anytime, anywhere!"

"Then how about right here, right now?"

Kyo faltered. It wasn't that he was afraid of the game, per say, just what Yuki and that stupid dog, Shigure were going to come up with. He glanced into the living room. Tohru was happily humming to herself, totally oblivious to the eminent danger that was fast approaching. And he couldn't even warn her.

He sighed, accepting his fast-approaching humiliation. "Let's just get this over with."

The door burst open and Momiji skipped into the house. "What's going on, guys?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. _Great. Here comes another one._

He still couldn't get over how big Momiji had grown. He had been such a little twerp before. Now that he had ditched the juvenile-looking clothes, even Kyo had to admit that he wasn't quite as annoying as he was in the past.

"We were just about to dabble in a friendly game of truth or dare. Care to play with us?" Shigure said innocently.

"Why, I would love to!" Momiji said gleefully. He shot Kyo a smirk and bounded over to Tohru. "This is going to be fun!"

"I hope so." Tohru responded. I've never played before, though."

Momiji patted her knee. "Don't worry. It's easy to pick up on. "I'm sure you'll learn lots of interesting new things, as well." Again, he gave Kyo a smug look.

_I've been set up._ Kyo thought with barely controlled anger. _That little brat's in on it, too!_

He turned to leave, not caring anymore if Yuki called him chicken, but Shigure placed a firm hand on his shoulder and halfway dragged him into the room. "You're not getting away this time, Kyo." He whispered happily.

* * *

The game started innocently enough, mostly to get Tohru acquainted with the rules.

"Spin around and bark like a dog." Momiji dared Shigure.

"What do you want to do now that the curse has been broken?" Yuki asked Momiji.

"I really want to study abroad and travel the world." Momiji admitted. "I've already submitted my application for a school in Germany."

"Hold your breath for a whole minute." Shigure told Tohru who accomplished the dare. Actually, she was concentrating so hard on holding her breath that she refused to stop until Momiji started to shake her.

Then the questions and dares started to pick up, as Kyo feared they would. Even Tohru seemed to be able to handle her own in the game as she dare Yuki to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce.

"How cruel of you, Ms. Honda. And here I thought we were friends." He said as he got up to head to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry! I thought that that was what we were supposed to-"

Yuki held up a hand. "I'm kidding. I will gladly take your dare."

Once he had retrieved the bottle, he proceeded to chug the red liquid. The other four players watched with held breaths as he paused, swallowed, and then rushed out the room in search of some milk.

Momiji, Shigure, and Tohru laughed while Kyo waited for a moment and then grinned when he heard Yuki's frantic shouts.

"Kyo! You drank all the milk again, didn't you?!"

"Sure did! That's what you get!"

Finally came the moment that Kyo dreaded. Up until now, he had only been asked or dared stupid things, like when Shigure asked "If anyone in the room could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would they have to do?"

Answer: That stupid Rat, of course. And I would make him wait on me hand and foot!"

"You wouldn't make him lose on purpose?"

"And have him say that the only way I could beat him is if he forfeited? No way!"

"Even though it's the truth." Yuki muttered.

Once it was Yuki's turn, Kyo hesitantly chose truth once again. "What's the longest you've gone without taking a bath?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kyo said that technically it was four months when he was in the mountains, since he only had water to bathe with.

Yuki, looked at him aghast, but it wasn't as if one could really blame him for having no soap up there, though Yuki couldn't help but remind him that it was his choice to be there in the first place.

It was the next time that it was Yuki's turn to choose that he knew he was in trouble. He saw the looks the other three guys shot each other. They were planning something. If he had thought to look, he would have also seen Tohru's embarrassed, yet excited expression that she was desperately trying to suppress.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" He shot to his feet, desperate to escape. He didn't care if Yuki mocked him, or if Shigure mentioned his failure every day for the rest of his life. He would not humiliate himself in front of Tohru.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked. "Stay and play with us!"

"Yeah!" Momiji move to block his path.

"No! I'm leaving and there's nothing you guys can do to stop me. I didn't even want to play this game in the first time!" He pushed past Momiji, but stopped when he heard a quiet voice from behind him.

"Please, Kyo-kun." Tohru pleaded, wringing her hands. "I really want to play with everyone, and it wouldn't be much fun without you."

Kyo groaned inwardly. "Geez, Tohru. Don't ask me in a voice like that!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll play for a couple of rounds." He sat back down on the rug. "Go on, you stupid Rat. The sooner you go, the faster I get to leave."

"Very well." Yuki said. He turned to face Kyo, who took in a deep breath to steady his tense nerves.

"So Kyo, you know the question. Will it be truth, or will it be dare?"

Kyo noticed the others held their breath as he paused, not sure which one would be safer. What if he asked him something private, like when did he start liking Tohru, or something weird like did he ever dream about Tohru. No matter what, he was sure it was going to be about Tohru. These guys, especially Shigure, were becoming professionals in making him embarrassed, and he doubted that they would waste this opportunity. Darn his honesty!

"Dare." Kyo said sullenly. Yuki smirked and he knew that he had made the wrong decision.

"Then I dare you, Kyo, to go over there and kiss Tohru. On the lips of course."

"What?!" Kyo cried.

"Yes!" Momiji and Shigure cheered simultaneously.

Tohru blushed, but she looked amazingly pleased.

"Oh no!" Kyo held up his hands. "No way am I doing that here in front of everyone." He got to his feet again."

"But you have to!" Shigure whined. "That's the rules!"

"These rules do not govern my free will. I'm out of here!"

"But why, Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice rang out. "Why won't you kiss me?"

He faced Tohru, confused. She was glaring at him, her fists clenched. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to shed them.

"You won't kiss me here, so where will you kiss me? You refuse to touch me, even though the curse was broken weeks ago!"

He glanced at the three expectant faces that watched the drama unfold with glee. "Can we go somewhere else to talk? More privately?"

"No we cannot! I'm not moving until you give me an answer!" She folded her arms across her small frame.

Kyo let out a sigh. "Fine. Then can you guys leave?"

"But I'm comfortable!" Shigure said happily.

"As am I." Agreed Yuki.

"And me!" Momiji piped up.

He gritted his teeth. "Listen, Tohru, do you really think that a silly game is the right way to get me to kiss you?"

"Why do I have to _get_ you to do that? Aren't we dating?"

"Well yeah, but…" Kyo thought back over the last few weeks. He and Tohru had been spending a lot more time together now that the spell was broken and things were settling down, but he had been afraid to touch her, afraid to get too close. He knew it was ridiculous, but a part of him was afraid that if he did, he would turn back into a monster and she would disappear, repulsed at the reappearance of his old form. He woke up night after night, suffering from that dream, and he would run to Tohru's room just to reaffirm that she was still there.

But he hadn't taken into account what that must have been doing to poor Tohru. He had brushed her off repeatedly whenever she tried to make an advance, and made sure to turn his face away so that he wouldn't have to face her hurt expression.

Suddenly irritated at himself, he crossed the distance between the two of them in two steps. He raised his hands and hesitated but a moment before he won over his fear and tugged her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled into her hair. Pushing her away a bit, he gazed into her warm brown eyes that told him that he was already forgiven. Smiling, he cupped her cheek in his hand, bent his head, and gave her a long, gentle kiss.

The whistles and catcalls behind them broke the couple out of their trance and they grinned at each other when they broke apart.

"You know," Kyo said as he brushed a stray hair out of her face, "you don't ever have to 'dare' me into kissing you again, because I don't want to have to stay away from you for that long ever again." He kissed her forehead. "Understand?"

She nodded, eyes glistening with tears and cheeks still flushed from the kiss.

"Alright, you scumbags!" Kyo shouted at the three onlookers who grinned up at them from their positions on the floor. "I do believe it is my turn, and I can't wait to exact my punishment! But first, I think I need to call up that Machi girl. What was her number again?"

"You wouldn't!" Yuki shouted, no longer smiling.

"Is that a dare?"

The game went well into the night, their laughter echoing down the lane. It was a day that Kyo and Tohru were sure to remember for a long, long time.

* * *

GM: So Tohru has a bit more of a backbone in this one than in most that I have written. I apologize to anyone who is dissatisfied with this, but I felt that it was best for the flow of the story. Anyways, don't forget to post your reviews and suggestions!


End file.
